Not Your Mate
by IllShipAnything
Summary: Naruto, one of the few foxes left, Itachi, next to be alpha of his pack. All Naruto was trying to do was return a lost cub home... Shape shifting fic. ItaNaru. Eventual M.
1. Riko the run away

Naruto walked around the forest in his fox form, his fur was golden with dark red markings defining his face, ear, tail and paws. The fur around his neck and eyes was snow white making his eyes shine brighter as if they weren't already a bright blue.

He had an open pouch draped across his back that he was throwing bits of dry wood into, it was getting cold out and while is barrow shielded him from the wind it did nothing for the harsh chill. He would make a fire away from his barrow and get warm.

It wasn't a perfect life but he couldn't afford a house and this is how he had lived his whole life. He had no family, no friends, soon he would probably have to move from this patch of forest to somewhere where he wouldn't be recognised for a while.

As well as foxes being seen as evil entities, his birth origins made him even more discriminated against. While it had been a thousand years since the legend of the 9 Tails attacking every forest in the North people still saw his markings and hated him, he should be proud to be from the 9 tails breed but instead he was shunned for it. As if he was some beast that would attack anyone and everything.

"Itachi!" Said wolf's ears perked up as he heard his father shout his name, the alpha's roar made most other wolves around him cower. Itachi quickly made his way to his fathers office. Even in human form he had excellent hearing, his form also still clearly displayed he was a wolf from the Uchiha clan, the main family which included himself had black fur all over. Other strands of the family had patches of brown or grey depending on which strand they came from.

"I am here." He said, his voice deep and empty.

"Goddamn Takada has lost Riko!" His father was angry. "I can't have anyone killing or kidnapping him so I need you to find him quickly. He's been missing for 4 hours." His father said, Itachi saw Takada in the corner shaking and clearly concerned for his sons life.

"Yes, I'll handle it right away." He said smoothly and bowed before leaving. At the exit to the compound he gracefully jumped into his wolf form. His face held no expression as he searched the forest looking for the scent of Riko. The black wolf had become numb over the years, with all the weight of becoming next alpha and having responsibility after responsibility placed on him. He wasn't allowed friends outside the family and the ones he did have were social climbers except for Shisui. Still he felt an ache in his heart for the little wolf cub that was missing, he felt love for all his family members and knew as the next alpha it was his duty to protect them all for harm.

The problem with Riko is that he loved to explore, and deep into the forest he had explored. He was trying to hone his sense of smell and identify strange ones he came across. Before he knew it he was whining for his family in the dark and cold.

That's when Naruto heard it, the whine of a baby, he dropped his bag and gingerly walked towards the noise, all his instincts as a submissive screaming for him to comfort the cub. When he approached the pup looked at him with a lot of fear in his eyes. "Shhh shh it's okay, I won't hurt you." He had transformed into his human form now and had wrapped a deers pelt around him so that he could speak to the baby that couldn't be anymore that a couple months old. "Do you need help?" He asked gently.

Riko nodded his head and watched the stranger approach him. When Naruto placed a hand on him he transformed to his human form and began crying into the strangers arm. Naruto picking picked up another pelt and wrapped it around the cold child. "All right, now what's your name?" He asked.

An hour later it was completely dark, snow had begun to fall down heavily, making it next to impossible to find the pups scent in order to return him home. So Naruto took the pup whose name he learned was Riko Uchiha to his barrow. "Kyuubi I'm back, we have a visitor." Naruto said and the little wolfs ears perked up. "Riko this is Kyuubi." Naruto said gesturing to the little boy with bright red and black fox ears that emerged from inside the barrow.

"Papa why is there a wolf here." The boy said, his hair was long and red like his ears and he looked at the boy with hate.

"I want my Papa!" Cried Riko suddenly and Naruto didnt know what to do.

"Listen, tomorrow we're going get up at first light and find your Papa okay?" Naruto said. Riko nodded but continued to cry. Once inside the den Naruto brought pelts and food out for the three of them. Riko still cried though, so while Kyuubi cuddled up to Naruto Riko avoided contact with either of them The den was big enough that he could sit away from them. To calm him Naruto sung him a song that he knew Kyuubi liked.

"The fox went out on a chilly night,

He prayed for the moon to give him light,

For he'd many a mile to go that night,

Before he reached the town-o, town-o, town-o,

He'd many a mile to go that night,

Before he reached the town-o." Naruto looked down at the child who had made his way over to his side and saw he was listening intently, he continued the song, missing out the parts that involved the description of killing the birds. Soon Riko was laughing silently with him and Kyuubi at the song.

"That was good Mr Naruto." Riko said and sunk further down into the pelts.

"Thank you, and it's just Naruto, I'm not old enough to be called Mr." Naruto laughed. "C'mon, go to sleep, I'll keep you safe until morning then first thing we'll find your Papa." Naruto promised. Riko nodded and transformed into a tiny black and grey wolf. Naruto gave Kyuubi a look that said 'be nice' and Kyuubi nodded. Naruto found him completely adorable and shifted into his fox form along with Kyuubi, ready for sleep.


	2. Attack on Fox

In the morning when they were both getting ready to leave Naruto felt nervous, he hoped the pup wouldn't be cast out for associating with a fox. Naruto had told Kyubbi to stay in the den and if he felt threatened to run, it was a foxes best technique of survival as they are agile and faster than most forest animals.

Soon enough they had both turned into their animal forms before setting off. Naruto picked up a wolf scent and followed it, he looked over to his wolf companion and he nodded it was the right scent to follow.

Itachi picked up his speed, the night and snow had put many hours onto his quest into finding Riko that he couldn't afford, when the wind picking up he growled as he smelt Riko's scent as well as another animal. He could only tell that it was an adult, probably the one that had kidnapped him. Not 10 minutes later he watched them walk through the forest, without any other thought in his head besides protecting the pup Itachi stalked the golden fox and pounced on it.

The fox let out a cry as Itachi sunk his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder but soon Naruto took advantage of Itachi otherwise busy teeth and kicked him off. His eyes burned with anger at this man, he was always being attacked and no stranger to a fight. They both lunged for each other and their claws and teeth dug into the others flesh. The fox was putting up a tough fight Itachi thought, Itachi was finding it hard to kill the agile thing.

"'tachi stop! Please!" Itachi heard Riko cry and eyed the fox who was also looking at the child and panting. Itachi wasn't as worn out from the fight and the fox was clearly more injured. He looked over to Riko and saw him in his human form crying. "He's helping me." The boy said tears falling from his eyes, all the shock and fear coming forward.

Meanwhile Naruto eyed the wolf, it was clear the two must know each other if not be related. He was hurt from the larger and more powerful animals attack. He turned into his human form to check the powerful wolf was indeed coming for the pup.

"Do you know him?" Naruto asked Riko and coughed up some blood. He sat in a way that would hide his modestly from the wolves.

"He's alpha's son." Riko said nodded and coming over to Naruto. Naruto lifted a hand gesturing for him to stay back. "He's here to take me back…"

"Then my job is done." Naruto quickly transformed once more and stretched, feeling his cuts sting. He refused to be in the company of the clear killer any longer.

"Naru!" Riko called upset that the man who had been so kind to him had been injured and just left, but he was gone.

"What were you doing with a fox, Riko?" Itachi asked angrily, now human.

"He was taking me home, 'tachi! I gots lost and Mr Naruto found me. He looked after me, why did you hurt him!" Riko said and matched Itachi's anger with his own.

"Because he is a fox but more than that you were missing, Riko. You're young you don't understand the implications or being an Uchiha." Itachi said and pulled on his trousers, he threw some to the ungrateful child as well.

"What does him being a fox have to do with anything."

"Shut up and come on. Your father is going to be furious." Itachi said walking forwards. The child said no more after that, too busy thinking about what his Papa would say. Meanwhile Itachi now content that the cub was safe and unharmed thought about the fox. He must have been bringing Riko home in order to gain some sort of social standing or money from them. Itachi like most had a natural dislike for foxes, although they were very rare now, what with most of them having been killed off.

Strangely he couldn't knock a smell that seemed to be following him. It was sweet and musky, he sniffed himself and found it was on him. So this was the foxes scent? Itachi wondered. It was intoxicating. He hadn't noticed while trying to retrieve but now he had noticed it he was drowning in it. Not letting the cub see his struggle he growled and turned to him. "This is too slow, shift I'm carrying you back." Riko nodded and did so. Soon Itachi was running while being careful of the cub he was carrying in his large, sharped toothed mouth.

When he entered the compound fellow wolves turned to look at the rare slight of a bloody Itachi who was carrying the missing pup. Before he could get to the alphas office Takada was running up to him so he carefully placed Riko on the ground and didn't stay to watch their reunion. He did accept Takada's thanks with a nod and went to report to his dad.

Naruto stumbled home and collapsed a couple feet from his den entrance. "Papa!" He heard Kyuubi cry and smiled at the little fox.

"Shh it's okay, I'm okay, Riko is home. Just ran into a bit of trouble is all." He assured and picked himself up. Being in his human form was less painful and would be easier to treat his wounds this way.

2 days later and Itachi was still thinking about the fox, by now it had all but consumed him. The blond, red and white fur was so angelic before he attacked, but matted and covered in blood after his attack. His eyes were amazing but he couldn't picture a happy expression on his face, only the hurt and angry ones he had seen.

Making a decision Itachi once again dived into the forest towards a certain fox.

Naruto felt him before he could smell or see him. He shoved Kyuubi into the den and looked around, his wounds were okay now but would easily be ripped open with a fight. He moved away from the den, trying to draw attention away from it and soon after he saw him, the same wolf that had attacked him 2 days prior. He growled and in his fox form got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to hurt you, little fox."


	3. Obsession

**Please review!**

* * *

"I'm not here to hurt you, little fox." The man said, he was wearing trousers and no shirt or shoes, his hair was long but still tamed. His eyes were red and black and focused on every movement the exciting fox made. Naruto stayed as a fox and growled once more, warning him to leave. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Riko." That was a lie, while Itachi appreciated how well Riko had been looked after it wasn't why he was here. "Care to have a conversation with me?" Itachi said his tail and ears flicking with excitement as he watched the fox consider his offer.

Naruto transformed and stood in the nude staring at the wolf who was now even more excited. His eyes darkened and with no response from the wold Naruto sighed and grabbed a pelt from his bag. "Well?" Naruto asked with hostility.

Itachi moved out of the shadows and came forward into light. "Well, thank you for helping Riko. Is there anything my family can give you as thanks?" Itachi asked, prodding to see whether he would take the bait and reveal his true intentions.

"No. I just want you to leave." Itachi raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, Naruto immediately tensed up. "Stop right there that's close enough." Itachi looked around the area. "HEY! I said GO. Now!" The little fox looked fierce and Itachi knew he needed to calm the fox down before another fight broke out.

"I'm not here to fight you." Itachi said, then he spotted the entrance to a den, and wondered what Naruto was protecting so whole heartedly. To ease him up he moved away from the den and saw Naruto's posture relax somewhat. "I simple came to make amends for my actions." He said and watched as Naruto followed him away from the den. His excitement grew once more as Naruto seemed to be trusting him.

"You've said thanks, I feel thanked, now is there anything else?" He asked and stood still once more, not one to be led into any traps.

"I could give you some sort of reward, my family isn't sort on money." Itachi said and realised his tone came off more seductive than he could control. He meant it as another way to prod and see if this fox was another social climber but what he wanted was for Naruto to see him as powerful and that he could provide. Before he knew it he was trying to make himself come across as a good potential mate.

"I don't need your money. What's so hard yo understand about that?" Naruto protested once more. The man in front on of him was flaunting his wealth in Naruto's face, clearly he was poor, what did he want, to lure him into a money based trap?

"Then what can I offer you?" Itachi said coming closer.

"Nothing, for godsake nothing!" Itachi continued to approach the annoyed blond. Naruto watched his approach and felt something coil in his stomach, he knew he wasn't going to attack him so he waited to see what he would do.

Then a hand touched his cheek and Naruto was taken back by the contact. Besides Kyuubi no one ever wanted to touch him because he was a fox. He felt Itachi's breath on his face shocked at the feelings it brought up in him he pushed the other man forcefully. But the next moment Itachi was on top of him, Itachi made a rumbling noise at the excitement of having the fox beneath him. "What're you-!" Because Naruto could finish Itachi kissed him, it was both of their firsts kiss and Naruto didn't move, he was shocked and shoved the other man off him. He didn't feel threatened by the man however, so he didn't shift.

Itachi composed himself and stood up, the Sharingan in his eyes spinning with the rush that the one sided kiss had brought him. He knew then that his fox was to be his mate. The thought stopped him in his tracks and he growled, he couldn't bring a fox home, to his parents, wolves mated wolves and gave birth to even stronger purebred pups. Duty and instinct was pulling him in 2 directions.

"….papa…" Both Naruto and Itachi's heads whipped to the small red head that had popped out the hole in the ground. Suddenly Naruto was in his Fox form, his pelt fallen to the ground. Itachi held up both hands as sign that he would not hurt him or the child.

"I told you I didn't come to hurt anyone; you or the offspring." Itachi said. "I didn't know why I came here. I just felt that I needed to." Itachi admitted. Still Naruto was a large golden fox and ready to attack. "What's his name? …He's cute." Itachi said, truthfully he didn't care for children or think they were cute, but he played to the submissive foxes nature for loving babies.

Naruto wondered what this man wanted. He had kissed him and could have killed him if he wanted but hadn't, he didn't charge for Kyuubi either. But he had been hurt before when trusting others so he stayed in his fox form incase this man decided to attack.

"I understand you want to protect the child, I felt the same for Riko, my family are no stranger to having cubs kidnapped and sold." Itachi said once again appealing to Naruto's nature and revealing a struggle his family were always dealing with.

It worked and Naruto's heart ached at the thought of a child being sold, he understood Itachi's protectiveness and why he attacked. Also to the mans word he had not hurt Naruto again since that incident. "Fine." Naruto said now human. "But I don't anymore trouble. Please leave." Naruto requested again.

"Only if you promise to meet me tomorrow." Itachi said and stalked closer to Naruto. "At noon, there's a white tree that way you can't miss it." Itachi finished and stood in front of Naruto once more who's heart was beating faster than before. Itachi leaned in close and was a breath away from the submissive's lips when he whispered "Please?" Naruto this time expecting the kiss shut his eyes and enjoyed it but didn't show any encouragement for Itachi to carry on. He broke away and nodded his head. Itachi left a moment after and Naruto stood wondering what he agreed to.

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Our Stories

Thank you to PerdidoKitsune for reviewing. And thank you everyone for the follows and favorites!

 **A/N** For how animals grow in this: When they're young they grow quicker than humans but as they get older it slows down and they age like humans. You'll also get ages for everyone in this chapter as it's backstory time! Enjoy!

* * *

"Papa are you okay?" Little Kyuubi asked rushing out the den when he heard the stranger leave.

"I'm fine, you heard him he didn't want to hurt us." Naruto reassured and picked up the little boy who came rushing into his open arms.

"People always want to hurt us." Kyuubi said and Naruto couldn't tell him no when they both knew it was true. Naruto looked down at the little boy in his arms that he had become a father to a year ago, he didn't know his vengeful actions would lead to him having such a precious person come out of it.

Kyuubi wasn't Naruto's real son, Naruto and Kyuubi had no idea who his parents were. A year ago at the tender age of 16 Naruto was all grown up, he had no choice as no one was going to protect him except himself. He was mad at everyone and everything, the only thing in his life that gave him purpose was revenge. Revenge for his mother and father who he had seen slaughtered by men that then had kidnapped him and sold him. He had been 2 'hunters' cargo for 4 years before they had sold him.

The first time Naruto killed a man he was 9 years old, he had been with a man named Orochimaru, the man who he had been sold to for a year before he killed him. While he slept Naruto sunk his fox teeth into his neck and left him to bleed out. From there is travelled from town to town hiding and training himself. When he was 15 he caught wind that 2 fox hunters had been travelling through an area near him and tracked them down to see whether it was the men that he once knew.

Naruto was feral at this point in his life, furious at everyone and his rage grew when he saw the 2 hunters who had ruined his life laughing around a fire in the woods. They were fat and dirty, 2 bear shifters Naruto would never forget. Looking at them he remembered all the times they had starved him, cut him, burned him and had abused him. Worse than that he remembered his mother begging for their lives while his father lay dead on the floor.

The next second his body had burned, he looked down at his body and saw his fur had changed from a completely golden coat to blood red and black, since then he had never had a golden coat, it was merged with red and black that he saw today. Everything was a red haze as he pounced on one of the men and ripped his throat out instantly. The second man took longer to kill, but in the end Naruto was prepared and fuelled by rage and a new unknown power. The man was gutted and left to die slowly from his wounds. Naruto watched the man take his last breath with an emotionless face before he heard a cry. His ears perked up and when he heard a second cry his heart broke, 'no' he had whispered to himself as he saw a young skinny red fox crying and scrapping his declawed paw at the cage bars.

"H-hey.." He had had an approached the small baby carefully. "It's okay the bad men are gone." He whispered and the small animal looked at Naruto who was now human, realised he was a fox like himself and felt safer. From there Naruto took him out of the cage and was stunned at how skinny the kit was, it reminded him of himself when he had been these men's prisoner. He promised himself he would shield this kit away from all the things in life he had to see.

"…Papa…" Kyuubi said looking at his fathers far off look in his eyes. Kyuubi hardly remembered that night himself, he remembered a giant fox with a red aura, many large tails that were bigger than it's body and red eyes attack and knew he didn't need to be afraid when the fearsome fox approached him and turned into the man he called Papa today. Kyuubi never asked why Naruto no longer looked like that when he transformed.

"Anyway Kyuubi, I should probably go get some lunch for us." Naruto smiled and put the boy down at the den entrance. Kyuubi looked unhappy at the thought of being left in the den again. "Hey, wanna come with? You can watch how a pro does it." Naruto said happily and Kyuubi nodded his head excitedly.

* * *

Itachi arrived home to see many of his family members watching him and whispering. As he approached his fathers office to tell him where he had been he heard his brother cry out, without thought he charged in and saw his father with a booted foot in Sasuke's face.

"-how much of a disappointment could you be, boy?" His father hollered at the young boy.

"Father that's enough!" Itachi shouted, his Sharingan spinning wildly at the sight of a member of his pack being abused by anyone, father or not. His father took his foot away from Sasuke's face and Sasuke scrambled to Itachi's side, wiping the dirt and tears from his face while using Itachi's body to shield himself. Itachi welcome it and pushed him further behind him. "You will not treat him like this. He is a member of this clan." Itachi stated angrily.

"The boy failed basic training, Itachi. Basic training." His father said clearly not regretful of his actions. "You shield the boy too much."

"If mother could see this she would regret the day she ever became your mate." Itachi said with venom knowing his mother was a tender spot for him. He had failed to protect her after she had given birth to Sasuke, and a hunter had killed her. While Sasuke was saved his father was too late to do anything for his mate.

"I am Alpha of this pack and I will treat-"

"Only because I allow you o be Alpha." Itachi growled. "But perhaps that was a mistake, would you rather I took over authority and have you banished." Itachi growled again, his ears firmly pressed to his head while his eyes burned with hate. His father said nothing, then he growled and turned to walk into a separate room. "Sasuke?" Itachi said softly and crouched to look at his brother. He was only 15, Itachi viewed him as a baby though, he knew that he kept him sheltered but he couldn't help but feel the strong instinct to protect.

"I didn't fail..." Sasuke whispered. "I got a C." He said and Itachi held down the need to crush his father.

"That's good, you passed." Itachi reassured.

"Dad said I failed, and that I have to do it again." Sasuke said.

"You should. Except this time I'll train you myself." Sasuke gasped and hugged his brother, thankful for his support. At 22 Itachi wasn't even sure if he remembered what basic training entitled but he was sure Sasuke needed confidence in his abilities and not more training anyway. He just needed someone to be on his team.

After Itachi finished talking with Sasuke and told him to wash up for dinner he came out of the study and saw many faces still looking at him, except this time their faces were smiling instead of the dread that he had seen walking in.

* * *

 ** _Review please_**

So Sasuke and Naruto are the same age huh? How will Itachi react when he finds out everything?


	5. Say yes, Juilet

The next day Itachi stood at the white tree he had told Naruto to meet him at. It was getting later and still no Naruto which irked Itachi, he wasn't used to being defied or left waiting. After Itachi had been there for an hour Naruto strolled over, his golden and red tipped ears flicking back and forth, a large fluffy tail wrapped around his leg as he leaned against a tree to look at Itachi, waiting for him to say something.

"You're late." Itachi growled.

"My life doesn't revolve around you Itachi-san." Naruto said politely.

"What if it did?" Itachi asked boldly and approached the fox. Naruto raised an eyebrow and his face was obviously shocked and annoyed. "How would you feel about becoming my mate?" Itachi purred and gentle cupped Naruto's cheek.

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted and slapped away the offending hand. "Are you insane?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm surprised you haven't tried to claim me yet." Itachi said and looked down at Naruto's wide and confused blue eyes.

"I have no interest in you or becoming anyones mate." Naruto said still outraged. Itachi looked annoyed at having to ask more than once.

"I'm the most eligible male for acres, I'm the strongest male here-" Naruto snorted and Itachi's nose twitched in frustration. "-I'm going to be alpha once I choose the right mate." He growled and placed his hands on the tree either side of Naruto's head.

"Listen I appreciate the umm offer but I'm not interested." Naruto said and ducked to move out of Itachi's personal space. Itachi wasn't blowing his own horn but anyone would jump at the chance to have him and here was this little fox telling him he wasn't at all interested.

"I understand you might still be reeling from your old lover but I can prov-"

"I've never had a 'lover' in my life." Naruto mocked. "How old do you think I am? Jesus." Naruto said offended.

"Then how do you explain the child?" Itachi said looking at Naruto as if he was an idiot.

"Kyuubi? He's not my… real kid." Naruto hesitated with the word 'real' as Kyuubi was very much his real child, just maybe not biologically.

"Hn." Itachi said, debating it.

"I saved him from hunters, we both had no idea who his parents were and we just been together ever since." Naruto spoke with a hint of happiness in his voice. "Besides I'm too young to have kits." Naruto said and looked at Itachi as if it wasnt obvious. Itachi's stomach sank.

"Excuse me? How old are you." Itachi demanded, Naruto looked taken back by it but answered anyway.

"17." He said. Itachi looked at the boy in front of him in a new light, suddenly seeing his brother, he imagined Sasuke living in a forest, looking after a child at this age. More than that he imagined someone like Itachi attacking Sasuke and Sasuke being able to hold his own against him. No wonder the little fox wasn't interested in him he hadn't even matured yet.

"My god I'm a paedophile I kissed you." Itachi said quietly and shocked. Their age differences wasn't a big thing within their community but for Itachi he felt like he should be protecting this child, not trying to make him his mate.

"Hey- it's okay? I've been through a lot worse than a nice guy kissing me." Naruto said with a blush and Itachi couldn't believe his ears, finally the fox wasn't resisting the things that had happened just when Itachi felt he would be over this. But when he saw him blush he couldn't help the flush of desire that ran through him.

"What do you know about life, you're a child. You don't know the world." Itachi said and pushed the boy back slightly, trying to distance himself.

"Don't be so ignorant." Naruto growled. "I've killed, I've been beaten, kidnapped, had my parents killed in front of me, had to care for a child and I'm fine. I'm happy to do it, I'm not a child. You don't know anything about the world, I've seen the way you wolves train- you don't even let people go on missions until they're 18! I killed a man when I was 9! I may not want to be your mate but I won't be called a child because of it." Naruto finished and shoved Itachi's hand off his shoulder, it felt good to let some of the rage he had built up out.

Meanwhile Itachi was shocked at what he had been told, it seemed this little fox was full of surprises. Itachi was torn, he wanted the fox more than he had ever wanted something in his life but he had to ask himself if it was even morally right. "I still want you." He admitted. "Come to my home with me. You don't have to become my mate, just come with me."

"No way, for the last time- no!"

"Think of the child- Kyuubi." Itachi said. "You're both foxes, we know how people treat lone foxes. In my compound no one would harm either of you." Itachi could see Naruto's resolve weaken and continued. "You have a lot to offer, I can't always look after and train my brother and family but while you're there you could. I'm not asking for you to be my prisoner, Naruto." Itachi said softly.

"Why?" Naruto asked not sure what the wolf would get out of this.

"I want to protect you, you're just so-..." Itachi locked eyes with Naruto. "You're just so _you,_ I've known you barely a week and normally I don't feel this way about people outside of my pack."

"This is crazy, you're crazy, they would kill me any chance they got." Naruto said. "They would kill Kyuubi."

"We're not savages, Naruto, we don't kill someone just because of who they are." Itachi explained and moved closer once more to the fox, he wanted Naruto to come back with him so badly but knew the fox would not trust him easily. Naruto placed a hand on Itachi's stomach to stop his approach but Itachi relished the contact and glided a hand up Naruto outstretched arm to his his neck and pulled him slightly closer. Naruto didn't stop him and Itachi pulled Naruto neck closer so that his head would tilt up to meet Itachi's eyes. Itachi's other arm quickly made it's way around to Naruto's back and pulled his body close as he leaned in and kissed Naruto softly. Itachi's lips moved and Naruto's hesitantly moved with them, the feeling surged all the hormones in Itachi's body and he pressed himself as close as he could to Naruto.

The hand on Naruto's back snaked to his hip and squeezed firmly, nails digging in ever so slightly. One of Naruto's own hands had found itself on Itachi's hip and the other was swashed between them on Itachi's chest, feeling the pounding heart beneath it.

Naruto had never felt like this before, the feelings were all new. When Itachi had kissed him yesterday he had been nervous and shocked but now he was excited and aroused by how the other man was holding and touching him. Itachi continued to kiss him as if he would never be able to again and when the hand on Naruto's neck tightened and nails scrapped against the sensitive skin Naruto moaned ever so quietly but Itachi felt the noise in his mouth and heard it with his large wolf ears. He growled and Naruto felt the vibrations throughout him, he could feel how strong the wolf was, and the growl had made him moan again, which made Itachi's growl into their kiss even more harshly.

Soon Naruto was pressed against a tree trunk and Itachi was all over him. A hand was exploring Naruto's chest, from stomach to neck and his back, everything was being assaulted and naruto was overcome with passion. Itachi mouth was travelling from his mouth down to his neck and Naruto's breathing picked up when a tongue ran over his skin, he moaned loudly and pressed his body to Itachi's. Itachi drank in the nosies and behaviour, his Sharingan spinning underneath his closed eyelids.

Naruto's fox ears flicked to the side when he heard footsteps, just as Itachi looked up from Naruto's neck to see what it was. "Get off of him!" Shouted a little voice and Itachi dodged a kunai that was aimed for his head. Even Naruto ducked out of the way even though it wouldn't have hit him.

"Woah Kyuubi no! Calm down." Naruto said and rushed over to pick the boy up. Itachi was shocked and still extremely distracted with the hormones coursing through him, he looked at Naruto and could see it had effected him to but with the distraction of his kit not as much. Itachi coughed awkwardly and shifted trying to ease the problem in his trousers.

"Hello little kit." Itachi greeted and nodded, he then looked at Naruto, not wanting him to revert back to the fox that was extremely defensive around the kit. Then another kunai came at his head. Naruto gasped and looked at his son.

"Kyuubi for goodness sake stop that!" Naruto said loudly, and Itachi looked behind him at where the kunai had embedded itself in the tree. His mouth open he looked back at the angry little kit in Naruto's arms. Then he was laughing, he hadn't seen a sight quite so amusing in years, this little fox was trying to attack him- _Itachi Uchiha._ "Itachi I'm so sorry!" Naruto said nervously and shielded his kit away from him.

"He's brave I'll give him that. Wonder where he gets it from." Itachi said and his eyes flicked from Kyuubi's to Naruto's who blushed at the comment. "I'm Itachi, and I was not hurting your papa." Itachi explained and stepped closer. Naruto didn't move but he did watch his movement very carefully. Kyuubi looked up as if waiting for naruto to confirm what he had said.

"It's true, Kyuubi." Naruto coughed and blushed. "We were playing a game." Naruto stuttered out and wanted to face palm at how stupid it sounded.

"But-" Kyuubi began.

"Nope. No questions. None. This is the last we'll be talking about this." Naruto said quickly.

"Why is he here?" Kyuubi said and looked at the wolf once more, taking in the strange man.

"I was just offering you and your papa a place at my home." Itachi said before Naruto had the chance to say anymore.

"Really?" Kyuubi asked perking up while still being held by Naruto.

"Yes-" Itachi said.

"No-" Naruto interrupted.

" _Yes_ ," Itachi stressed and began again. "I was telling him how he could could train some of the students and live in our compound. There are lots of kids for you to play with." Itachi said, an evil smirk on his face when he saw Kyuubi's face light up and squeal 'Really papa!?' at a displeased Naruto.

Naruto quickly put Kyuubi on the ground and marched angrily over to Itachi before whispering: "You will stop filling his head with these stupid things right now! He's just a kid and you want him to frolic with other kids like we're normal?" Naruto said outraged. Itachi growled at Naruto's stubbornness.

"We can go there right now and I promise not a hair on either of your heads will be touched." Itachi promised a look of determination in his eyes. Naruto couldn't deny the feelings that Itachi's dominance and certainty stirred in him, and Itachi could practically smell it on him, Itachi growled lowly but it sounded more like a purr and tilted his head. Silently asking Naruto to trust him.

"Fine. We'll go." Naruto said and backed up from Itachi to retrieve his child who was looking at him with excitement. "But I will not hesitate to kill anyone that even thinks about hurting Kyuubi." Naruto warned a dark look in his eyes. The child hugged Naruto Naruto the neck and Naruto adjusted him in a way so that he could carrying him like it.

Itachi knew some of the older clan members wouldn't like it but he had his mate and was ready to become Alpha, so no one would oppose him in his decision.

* * *

Pls review they're what drive me to write. Otherwise all the plot will just be stuck inside my head, too sad with rejection to come out and be written.

So far i've had more reviews calling me names than I have saying they actually like this. So yeah if anyone out there actually even likes this lemme know.

Also this was gonna be a One Shot but I got so carried away and now I have so many twists you'll all love I'm sure.


	6. It's Getting Hot In Here

I had a lot of follows and I've written like the next 2 chapters for this so thought I'd release this one.

Thank you **SleeplessForest27** and **montyblack101** I love knowing you guys are enjoying this as much as me

ALSO FINALLY THE MATURE CONTENT HAS COME ABOUT SO BE WARNED.

* * *

Naruto took going to the Uchiha compound just as well as you might imagine, he was a nervous mess, multiple times when walking there he tried to get out of it, bit every time Itachi insisted he had nothing to worry about.

When they arrived at the gates Naruto was taken back by how large the walls surrounding the actually compound was. The heavy gates had two wolves at them, both with spears and weapons pouches. They turned to look at Itachi and nodded, but when their eyes turned to Naruto and Kyuubi they tensed up but one look from Itachi made them stop whatever they were about to say. Once inside everyone stared, men, women and children. The adults whispered to one another and looked at him and Itachi with confusion while the children were excited to see human shifters with such strange ears and tails.

Then they arrived at a room and Itachi ushered them inside before closing the door. Itachi cleared his throat and looked at Naruto. "Just to warn you any moment now my brother and father will burst through the door." And like that came through 2 men and Naruto clutched Kyuubi closer to him, the younger fox was also concerned, he was excited at first but he could feel Naruto's doubt and all the strange smells and sights were alarming.

"Itachi there's a fox here?!" His father's voice boomed.

"There's a fox! I've never seen one." Sasuke spoke at the same time and both Sasuke's and Fugaku's eyes turned to Naruto and Kyuubi. They could both tell without even registering Naruto's defensive and fearless face that he wouldn't be one to start a fight with.

"Naru-chan!" Then there was Riko who tripped on a stair as he came into the now overcrowded room. Naruto paused his stare down with Fugaku and looked at the small boy with surprise before smiling warmly at him. "You brought Kyuu." He said happily and rushed over to sit with them both.

"Father, Sasuke, if you wouldn't mind stepping outside with me." Fugaku looked as if he was going to argue, especially about leaving Riko with the fox but saw it wasn't worth his breath as the fox hadn't done anything yet.

"What is the meaning of this, Itachi?" His father hissed.

"I'm going to explain this once, to both of you." He said looking at both Sasuke and their father. "Naruto is going to be my mate-" Itachi held up a hand when he saw both of them about to say something. "-in a year he will be my mate and he will live here with the fox kit. He will become an instructor for Sasuke and if he is successful he will become an official trainer for us."Itachi finished and while Sasuke looked quietly excited, Fugaku looked mortified.

"Do you know what people would think of us, look around at our clan, they're terrified of that- that beast!" He seethed.

"I'm now acting Alpha, we will have a discussion about it later with the elders but what I have said is official. You can do as you wish father but Naruto is not dangerous unless provoked so do be careful." Itachi warned. "Sasuke come with me." Itachi said and walked back to the room where he had left Naruto, Kyuubi and Riko.

He heard his father stalk angrily away and knew he might stir up trouble but it was nothing he couldn't handle. the clan had taken the appearance of the foxes better than expected which gave him hope this would work.

"Naruto." Itachi greeted once he walked in, Itachi looked fondly at the sight, Naruto was sitting on the floor with Kyuubi and Riko by his legs talking happily with one another. "This is Sasuke, my brother." Naruto nodded and smiled gingerly at him.

"I can't believe Itachi brought a fox back, what do you do?" Sasuke asked looking expectantly at him. Naruto's confused eyes looked at Itachi then back at Sasuke.

"What do you mean what do I do?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well in the 9 Tails legend the fox spits fire and has a giant red cloak that stops weapons from piercing it's skin, it also-"

"Sasuke that's enough, that's a legend and Naruto is like us." Itachi stopped Sasuke talking as he saw both Naruto and Kyuubi become more and more uncomfortable. Kyuubi then looked at Naruto with a question in his eyes but Naruto just looked away from the boy pretending not to see.

"Well I don't do any of that, but I can beat your brother up pretty bad." Naruto boasted, trying to change the subject.

"Excuse me you can do no such thing." Itachi said appalled at even the idea.

"Wait, is he the one who beat you up the other day? When you were getting Riko? Is he the one who was brining him back?" Sasuke asked putting Riko's familiarity of Naruto and the fight together. Itachi said nothing which gave Sasuke the confirmation he needed. "And he's going to be training me? Nice." Sasuke said and smirked.

"You're both also the same age which should make it easier to learn from him. Ibiki clearly isn't getting through to you." Itachi stated and felt strange once more knowing Naruto was younger than he looked and came across. "Sasuke can you fetch Iruka? Then you're excused." Itachi said wanting to get this show on the road and have some alone time with Naruto. "Riko come along, you need to get home." Itachi crouched down to looked at Riko more clearly. "You have my permission to tell your parents what you've heard, okay?" He said to the boy. Both Sasuke and Riko nodded before leaving.

Itachi turned to Naruto. "Is all of this okay so far?" Itachi asked.

"Yes...Better than I expected."

"Good, the last person I'm brining to meet you is Iruka. He practically raised Sasuke when our mother died and when I couldn't care for him. I trust him with my life and I know someone's going to have to care for Kyuubi when you're training with Sasuke or the others." Itachi said and Naruto's face dropped, as if he had just realised Kyuubi would not be able to be attached to him all the time.

"Itachi I don't know about-" But there was a knock on the door and itachi invited Iruka in.

"Iruka, this is Naruto, Naruto this is Iruka." He introduced.

"Oh, a- Ahem, well it's nice to meet you, Naruto." Iruka smiled warmly before offering his hand to shake.

"Iruka Naruto is going to be one of our new instructors and I was wondering if you'd do us the honour of looking after Kyuubi while Naruto is away." Itachi asked calmly, but they both knew it was a request he couldn't deny. Iruka looked down and the little boy with bright red and long hair in Naruto's arms and felt his heart melt.

"Of course, I'd love to. Can I?" Iruka said and turned to Naruto, gesturing to hold Kyuubi. Naruto didn't budge though and he simple stared at Iruka and Itachi clearly refusing to let go of the child. "Well that's okay, I understand it's a strange place. The people are great though." Iruka promised nervously.

"That'll be all Iruka, thank you." Itachi said and he bowed before leaving. "Well, this will be your room, I guess you wont have Kyuubi in another so I hope this is enough space for you both." Itachi said.

"Thanks it's great." Naruto said and placed Kyuubi on the bed who climbed under the covers. Itachi waited for naruto to say more but he didn't.

"Dinner is at 7, you can come eat with me and Sasuke or I can bring you your food if you'd prefer."

"Yeah I'll probably eat here." Naruto said and Itachi almost huffed at his lack of conversation.

"What is it, Naruto? I can see there's something on your mind."

"Why am I here?"

"You know why." Itachi said annoyed that Naruto was doing this again, he thought he had gotten through to him.

"To be your mate? I don't want that." Naruto said both hands on his knees as he sat on the bed. Itachi felt like he was slapped by the words.

"We both know that isn't true." Itachi moved over towards Naruto and sat besides him. "What changed?" Itachi asked cupping Naruto cheek and turning his head to face him. Naruto looked as if he would cry before he pushed the hand off his face without any power behind it.

"I'm not ready to be someone's mate, and what if I ruin everything you've got here?" Naruto asked his face concerned.

"I'm not asking you to be ready to be my mate now, we're gonna wait until you're at least 18. And if they want to cut ties with me for knowing you it's down to them. Most of my pack would follow me blindly, Naruto." Itachi said, he held nothing but confidence about what he said which eased Naruto's feelings but the prospect of being someone's mate that he hardly knew was terrifying.

Naruto nodded and Itachi kissed his forehead before standing up, he saw Kyuubi fast asleep and ran a hand through the red hair without a second thought. A second later he froze and looked at Naruto who had watched the movement but looked as if he trusted Itachi not to hurt him. The feeling made love bloom in his chest and he kissed Naruto once more before standing up and going to the door. "I'll send someone for you at dinner, you can tell them what you'd like to do." Itachi the bowed and closed the doors behind him as he left.

It went on like that for 3 weeks, Itachi would only ever tenderly kiss Naruto, Naruto at first only ate in his room but the more people he met the more confident he became and started eating with Itachi and his friends and brother. Naruto and Sasuke had 2 training sessions, which Itachi watched and Iruka did too while looking after Kyuubi. Naruto refused to have to boy out of his sight. Everyone was impressed with the foxes skills and he had to tone it very much down in order for Sasuke to comprehend what he was doing. Occasional when Kyuubi was asleep before Itachi came to say goodnight Itachi would get carried away with Naruto and have to rein himself in.

"...Itachi." Naruto whispered breathlessly. They were on the couch in Naruto's room while Kyuubi slept in the bed.

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi purred trying to temp the fox into telling him all the things he wanted Itachi to do to him.

"Stop, c'mon, don't- Aaaaahhhh" Naruto moaned when Itachi licked his nipple and bit it gently, Naruto's shirt was gone which Naruto didn't care about, he still never let Itachi touch his pants however.

"Tell me Naruto~" Itachi said and kiss his way from Naruto chest, across his face and up to his fox ears. Naruto gasped when Itachi's breath hit the sensitive ears and whimpered when Itachi licked and sucked on the tip of them. Itachi had never heard the fox whimper like that before, suddenly overcome with something new Itachi threw the fox so that he was lying across the sofa instead of sitting on it and Itachi climbed over him.

Naruto stared at the face above him, overcome with lust and breathing heavily. The fact that Itachi was above him, pinning him down with his bigger body turned Naruto on even more. The strong arms either side of his head we're thick with muscle and Naruto was almost at breaking point. "Please..." Naruto begged and wrapped his arms around Itachi neck. Itachi's Sharingan spun and darkened to a deep, rustic red before Itachi's lips came down to meet Naruto's. Itachi pressed his hips to Naruto's and they both moaned into the others' mouth when they felt both the others hardened member and the pleasure that raced through them at the contact. Itachi did this over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore, what with Naruto's whispered moans and all his senses being assaulted he reached for Naruto trouser, he slid them down an inch before Naruto's hand swooped down and grabbed it.

They both stared at the other until Itachi asked "What?" And Naruto blushed.

"Not that." He whispered and with the mood slowly deflating Naruto gently pushed Itachi to the side before standing up and grabbing his shirt. Naruto looked back at Itachi and saw the man was kneading his dick through the material of his trousers, clearly trying to ease the pressure. But when he locked eyes with Naruto he imagine a sight he'd rather see, something they both did when Itachi left his room at night. Itachi felt it too and slipped his hand into his pants, he took a deep breath that Naruto watched when his hand made contact to the bare flesh. Itachi stroked up once and watched Naruto watching him, the thought was erotic that Naruto could watch him do something so private.

Naruto's face was flushed pure pink from both arousal and embarrassment, but arousal had priority, the sight before him was very erotic and when Itachi hissed Naruto wanted to see his member outside of his pants, hard and bare to the world but Itachi still stroked himself with the material covering his actions. Naruto's mouth hung open and they were both thinking about what it would be like to have Itachi's dick in Naruto's mouth. Naruto thought about kneeling between the mans legs and hands pulling his hair as he sucked on it. Itachi had the exact same image.

Itachi thought about Naruto in every position, he thought about coming on him, and in him, he thought about Naruto reaching orgasm and the faces he would make. When he realised he had shut his eyes he opened them to see Naruto rubbing himself through his trousers, his face flush with arousal and Itachi took his dick from his pants and exposed it to the air in order to achieve faster movements and not get cum all on the inside of trousers. Naruto gasped when he saw it and before he realised it Naruto was coming, a loud moan rippled from him but he suppressed it somewhat, knowing he had to be quiet.

Itachi drank it in, it was a fantasy come true, he saw Naruto's face in a moment of ecstasy and quickly followed, coming over his bare chest.

He twitched slightly and looked over to Naruto who was red, this time from pure embarrassment, Naruto darted to the en suit bathroom and shut the door behind him. Itachi sighed, knowing tomorrow Naruto would be avoiding him. When Naruto acted like this it made Itachi feel like he had done something wrong when it was what they both wanted, more than once he had questioned if the fox even liked him for anything more than this. Itachi wiped himself clean with his own t-shirt and threw it in the laundry before knocking on the bathroom door. Naruto didn't answer the first or second time but Itachi refused to leave so Naruto opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist and an angry looked on his face.

Itachi kissed him and cupped both cheeks with his hands, he planted a few more on his lips before hugging him close and holding him, after a second Naruto hugged him back and Itachi let out a content sigh. He felt he needed no words and kissed Naruto's forehead before leaving, but not before Naruto caught the sad look on his face.

* * *

Awh I loved this chapter. **Please review,** the more reviews the quicker I'll release new chapters. Love ya


	7. Hurting

Thank you to all the lovely reviews: **Montyblack101, Silvermane1, PutPutJunior, SleeplessForest27** and **Lili**.

I'm living for your reviews rn

* * *

The days following Itachi hadn't visited Naruto's room at night at all, they saw each other during the day and talked, sometimes even laughed, he would watch him train Sasuke but Itachi always had an emotionless look on his face. It made Naruto feel nervous, he was used to Itachi laughing and smiling at him but now he couldn't even get a genuine smile. It had been like this ever since that night, Naruto had avoided him the next day like Itachi had predicted and Itachi stopped making an effort to communicate with the fox after a couple hours.

Not to mention over the last week Naruto had begun to notice all the girls and submissive males coming to the compound and flirting with Itachi, they practically threw themselves at him and it irked Naruto to no end, but if he showed any signs of aggression he knew people would immediately think he was giving into his 'crazy fox' nature and lose the trust he had built.

So that was why Naruto was sat in his room, Kyuubi played just outside the door with a couple of cubs from the pack and he kept an eye on him but by now he knew everyone loved the redhead and all looked out for him. Naruto's eyes flicked up and saw Itachi approach a pink haired woman through his open door. Naruto's ears perked up and twitched to face their direction. He had seen this woman about many times, she always touched Itachi on the arm and laughed at everything he said. Naruto's heart ached to no end when he saw Itachi not even fight away the obviously affectionate contact, he felt tears prick at his eyes when Itachi smiled at her, even from this distance he could tell it was a genuine smile that he used to reserve for Naruto and Sasuke. They went into Itachi's office and the lump that had formed in Naruto's throat felt as if it was choking him, it never really occurred to Naruto how much the older man meant to Naruto.

He was the person besides Kyuubi that Naruto most cares about and trusts, he shows it every time he puts Kyuubi in Itachi's arms or when he let Itachi get close, by following Itachi here, and every time he let Itachi get closer to mating with him.

Was that why Itachi was being like this? Because Naruto wouldn't sleep with him? The thought choked Naruto up further and he looked at Itachi's closed office door once more before thinking about the things that Itachi and the pink haired girl were doing. He looked down at himself, at his messy clothes, the scars that were plentiful on his skin, the dirt that came from training and mop of hair on his head that was overgrown and unkept. 'No wonder he doesn't want you anymore.' The thing Naruto hated most was the scars on his body, especially the ones on his face given to him by Orochimaru when he was 8.

He looked up again at the closed door and down to Kyuubi was staring at him concerned, then he walked over tears glistening in his own eyes at the slight of his upset father. "Papa what's wrong?" He asked and his voice quivered, he wasn't used to seeing Naruto sad and Naruto knew he was a sensitive child. Naruto said nothing and just lifted him up and hugged him tight. Not letting go he carried Kyuubi to the door and closed it softly, holding Kyuubi he allowed himself to cry only slightly like he had done only a handful of times in front of him. Kyuubi didn't resist and tried as hard as he could with his tiny arms to hug Naruto back.

Later when Sasuke came to get them for dinner Naruto said he wouldn't be coming, Sasuke didn't try to persuade him but he did say he would have it brought to him.

Itachi didn't visit him that night either.

The next day when Naruto had to train with Sasuke he carried Kyuubi to the training grounds who was quiet the whole way, holding his father who he knew was still upset.

"Hn. Glad you could make it." Itachi said and opened his arms indicating he would take Kyuubi. Naruto bypassed him and gave the child to Iruka who was surprised at their interaction and the child being handed to him. Kyuubi held strongly onto Iruka and watched as Naruto and Sasuke began to train. Itachi watched Kyuubi and Naruto's behaviour with confusion, why hadn't he handed Kyuubi to him? The action had hurt Itachi slightly but he didn't let it show.

"He's getting much better." Iruka commented and interrupted his thoughts, he was clearly impressed with Sasuke's training progression.

"Hn yes, I knew he would." Itachi said and eyed Kyuubi who's head rested on Iruka's chest with his thumb in his mouth.

"Would you like to go to Itachi, Kyuu?" Iruka asked sweetly. Kyuubi knew that Itachi was the reason for his fathers sadness, he was a smart child and knew when he wasn't passed to Itachi that his Papa didn't want him held by the man. He shook his head and continued to watch Naruto.

Itachi was even more hurt that he didn't want to sit with him, the boy was usually all over him laughing and squealing, but today both Naruto and Kyuubi seemed to hate him. "Come along now." Iruka said, he saw the tension between the men and lifted Kyuubi hoping that it might lead to them all making up. However, Kyuubi screamed loudly attracting the attention of Naruto who stopped mid fight with Sasuke, even in his distracted state he ducked the punch coming for his face and in a flash was by Kyuubi's side. Itachi was shocked, Naruto had come over in a blur of yellow.

"Kyuu, are you okay?" Naruto said and pulled the child from Iruka who was embarrassed, feeling as if he had done something wrong. Kyuubi was clearly upset, he felt Naruto's pain as well his own, the nice family dynamic he had for the past couple of weeks was falling apart and he knew before soon he would leave here like they always had to. Suddenly he was crying harshly into Naruto's shirt and held him more firmly before stalking back to their room, not apologetic for leaving their training early.

On his way back he passed the pink haired girl once more and looked her figure up and down, she was perfect, and she didn't have a crying child in her arms, it was clear she was headed towards Itachi and Naruto looked between them, Naruto caught Itachi's eye and looked away before any tears could fall.

That's it, Naruto decided, they were leaving. Who would miss them? Naruto got in and started to pack a bag, he only took things he had brought with him from his small barrow. Kyuubi understood what was happening and wordlessly started grabbing his favourite toys, and his clothes. As he did a couple of tears continued to fall from his his crying fit earlier but he stayed strong knowing he Papa knew what was best for them.

Naruto didn't see anyone he recognised by name as he left, the guards at the door nodded to him, but no one had questioned where he was going all packed up. Before long he and Kyuubi had changed into their fox forms and ran through the forest, Naruto began going the direction he was headed before he got caught up in all that wolf business. He had heard that a community of foxes was living near this village or 2 villages over and that was his goal. To get there with Kyuubi. When they both stopped to rest Kyuubi asked where they were going and Naruto told him of his plan, it was one Kyuubi heard many times, they had been travelling this way for a few months now. Naruto was sad for Kyuubi and the life he could've had with the wolves but he just knew before long Itachi would move on and they would no longer be welcome. Something he decided to speed up but his heart still ached to be by Itachi's side, to have Itachi raise Kyuubi with him and perhaps even their own children. But Naruto just blushed and cleared the thought from his head, 'Itachi wasn't the one' he kept repeating to himself.

Meanwhile, at the compound it was dark out before anyone had truly registered that the 2 foxes the community had come to love had gone. Sasuke had gone to fetch Naruto and Kyuubi for dinner when he saw their clothes gone and room empty. Sasuke had burst into Itachi's office where he was meeting with Sakura.

"Itachi they're gone." Sasuke had said before Itachi could tell him off for not knocking.

"Excuse me?" Itachi said confused.

"Jesus would you stop flirting with her for 2 seconds long enough to notice that your own mate is gone?" Sasuke shouted, Sasuke had loved both Naruto and Kyuubi, Naruto was kind to him when they trained, even when they both knew he was terrible, he had built him up and he had come to see him as second brother. He also knew how happy and how much stronger he made his brother, Itachi was always reluctant to step up to Alpha role but as soon as Naruto had come along he did, something Sasuke had been trying to get him to do for years.

"What did you say?" Itachi bit out his Sharingan now active and watching Sasuke carefully, however he didn't stop to hear Sasuke out before he charged across the compound and into Naruto's room. His heart felt itself being crushed at the empty and cold room. With Sasuke following he ran to the guards and asked if they had seen Naruto. When they told him he had left at noon Itachi felt ashamed that he hadn't noticed his own mate was missing.

"I'm coming with you." Sasuke said before Itachi could even announce he was going after him.

"No you-"

"I'm coming with you! He means a lot to me too, Itachi." He felt he didn't have anymore time to waste arguing and charged into the forest in his wolf form with Sasuke following suit. They ran through the night and Itachi only stopped when he noticed his brother slowing down due to exhaustion, it was around 8am when Itachi said they could rest for an hour.

"Why would he do this?" Itachi asked quietly as they sat on the forest floor. Sasuke debated what to say next, everyone who knew Naruto had noticed the change in his attitude.

"What are you always doing with Sakura?" Sasuke asked referring to the pink haired woman and knew it wasn't his place to ask such things.

"Excuse me? Why is that your business?" Itachi said darkly.

"Naruto watches you you know." Sasuke said trying to get his brother to understand without implying anything. "Both of you. The compound isn't that big Itachi. We notice when you stop visiting his room and start 'hanging out' with her."

"I-" Itachi started angry that Sasuke could even think such a thing. "Nothing like that has ever happened with her. For goodness sake she's works in the council, I was...trying to find whether Naruto had any family. I know his parents are dead but there has to be someone. I see how much he craves family." Itachi said and he felt an ache, trying to see things from Naruto's perspective.

He was avoiding going to his room because after their last steamy encounter because he wanted to fox to come to him, to express his feelings for him. Itachi felt he knew Naruto liked him but he wanted to see the full extend, even now knowing he had run away instead of coming to him to speak to him made him feel awful. It made him feel as if the fox had never wanted him in the first place.

"You should have told him, but when we find them you can." Sasuke reassured and put a hand on his brother's shoulder trying to comfort the obviously hurting man. "We all know how much Naruto loves you, Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Does he?" Itachi remarked and scoffed.

"We can all see he does! He trusts you as well, no one else can walk off with Kyuubi in their arms so easily, not even Iruka. And Choji tells me he's been learning to cook, said he wanted to be able to do it for you and Kyuubi on his own day. And there's so much more, you just gotta see it in what he does." Sasuke offered and Itachi looked at his brother, he reminded him of their Uncle Madara who had been wise and kind to him before he died in war. Itachi always thought Sasuke took after their mother but looking at him he could see a lot of Madara in him.

"Thank you Sasuke, now come, I've got a mate to find." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded, now reenergised after their rest.

* * *

When will Itachi find Naruto, WILL Itachi find Naruto? Who knows. And do Naruto and Kyuubi find their foxy haven? Idk we'll see.


	8. You're Who?

A/N: Well this is a longer chapter, thank you to all the reviewers. This chapter is for you guys

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were catching up to Naruto and Kyuubi, which was no surprise as Kyuubi can only run so fast. As Itachi flew past trees and woodland creatures he could smell Naruto's intoxicating smell becoming stronger.

As Naruto and Kyuubi got closer their hearts raced, they were both covered in dirt and where Kyuubi's hair had only gotten a slighter deeper red with all the dirt clinging to it Naruto's was now a dirty blond and no longer the sunny locks people knew him for. Once or twice on their travels Naruto had stopped to ask a passer-by if he was going in the right direction and they would tell him 'Yup just keep following this road and you'll be there'. Sure enough they arrived just as the sun was setting. At first when they entered the village he didn't spot any foxes, and neither did Kyuubi. Until a woman bumped into him.

"Oi who the hell just stands in the road!" She shouted angrily, picking up help folders and stacks of papers that had been blocking her view. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the foxy ears and tail on the woman.

"You're a fox!" He shouted loudly and pointed at her. She growled and looked up at him, she was clearly annoyed with his loud tone, she looked him up and down once.

"So are you kid big whoop! Now move out my way, brat!" She said still collecting papers. Naruto had never seen another fox besides Kyuubi since he was 4 years old, the last time he'd seen his parents. Overcome with emotion he hugged the angry woman and let go quickly.

"See Kyuu! I told you it was real." He said happily, he and Kyuubi both ecstatic to find a place where other foxes lived. It gave Naruto a sense of belonging he had craved since his kidnapping. With one hand holding Kyuubi's Naruto used the other to wipe the dirt from his face and roughly rubbed his hair. Quickly though he soon noticed the woman still grumbling and staring at the papers on the floor. "OH!" He said feeling very rude. The woman watched the dirty blond haired boy pick the papers up and rolled her eyes. When he was done he handed them to her sheepishly. "Is there anywhere to stay, or shower around here?" He asked and picked up Kyuubi.

The woman now taking a good look at both their young faces sighed and gestured for them to follow her. Soon they came to a large house and impressed Naruto. "I'm guessing you're both new to town, I'm the Hokage and I can't have a couple of punks running around the town looking like that." She said and handing Naruto all her papers took a key from her bag and opened the door. "JIRAIYA!" She called so loudly it almost deafened Naruto and Kyuubi. Normally Tsunade wasn't a very generous woman but she felt bad for the two lonely foxes who looked like to be just kids, foxes were all too rare and once they were cleaned up she was going to have a long talk with them about who they were and where they came from.

A white haired man came bounding down the stairs, he wasn't a fox like Naruto but what looked like a monkey if the tail was anything to go by. "Yes sweetie." He greeted happily despite being called down in such a way.

"We have guests, show them the bathroom please." She said exhausted.

"Yes, ma'am right away ma'am." He said cheekily and saluted her, Jiraiya showed them the bathroom and Naruto washed himself before then helping Kyuubi. Even though Naruto should feel scared of these strangers he couldn't bring himself to. He felt so happy and relieved to find another fox, one that who was Hokage no less! His heart was pounding fast with excitement.

Smiling at his reflection he was now clean and his bright blond locks were back, he picked up a now dressed Kyuubi and headed downstairs. On his way down he noticed some pictures he hadn't before. A man and a woman smiling happily, he guessed they were this woman and Jiraiya but younger. The next couple were of a man with blond hair and a woman with bright red long hair. "Hey Kyuubi she looks like you, look." He said and pointed to the young woman who looked like she was Naruto's current age. Strangely enough he felt he recognised her from somewhere but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Hey kid are you-" The woman said coming out of a room and looking at Naruto, he smiled brightly when he saw her, still holding Kyuubi. She paused and with wide eyes stared at the fox before her, in shock she turned and walked away.

"Tsunade? What is it?" Jiraiya said placing his hands on her shoulders before she shoved him away and walked into another room.

"Did I do something?" Naruto asked, a sad look on his face. Jiraiya looked at him with the same shock but he handled it better.

"No son, come on, you probably just remind her of someone." When they entered the next room it was a dining area with some food laid out. Tsunade sat in a chair and glared at Naruto. Jiraiya coughed to break the silence and hit his wife gently. "You can stay with us for a couple days if you've nowhere to go." Jiraiya offered and smiled.

"Thank you both, umm, this is Kyuubi, I'm Naruto." He said and placed the boy in a chair and felt awkward.

"Shut up." Tsunade said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Who put you up to this? Jiraiya I won't-" She began but he shushed her.

"Ignore her...Naruto...It's just well, well it's hardly a coincidence. Our grandson's name was Naruto, and you happen to look a lot like our son." Jiraiya said sadly and placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry but my parents are dead." Naruto said feeling he had to apologise, although he couldn't help it he felt bad, he could see the pain in their eyes, he could only guess something had happened to them.

"How did they die? If you don't mind my asking?" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade wanted to interject but he shushed her again.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said defensively and looked at both of them.

"I'll tell them." Kyuubi offered not realising Naruto didn't want these people to know.

"No you will not, you don't even know."

"I know the bad men killed them." Kyuubi said gently holding Naruto's hand.

"What bad men?" Tsunade asked.

"None of your business." Naruto said suddenly annoyed at these people trying to dig into his personal life. "Look me and kyuubi are just going to leave. Thank you for your hospitality though." Naruto said tensely and rushed up taking Kyuubi with him.

Tsunade looked at Jirayia with an open mouth too shocked to say anything. "Maybe he just picked the name up somewhere." Jirayia offered sorrowfully. But they both knew when they laid eyes on him as he had come down the stairs that the boy belonged with them.

"For Godsake." Tsunade said standing up and placing her hands on the table."He's still only a boy, with a child no less. We can't just let him go out into the night." She said as an excuse, she didn't want him to go, although she came off angry she knew that boy was her son's lost child. They both raced after Naruto as he was at the door.

"Naruto," Jirayia began and saw him turn around to looked at them. Jirayia wanted to know for sure so he just took a deep breath and began to talk about the subject that cut him deeper than anything else. "Our son and his mate was killed 13 years ago, they had a baby named Naruto whose body was never found, he was 4 at the time and he would be 17 now. This is a picture of them together." He said and dug his hand into his wallet to pull out a picture of Kushina, Minato and a small bundle in their arms.

Naruto took the picture with shock and curiosity, he inhaled silently as he looked at the faces of his parents, they were the same people that he had seen while on the stairs only they were much older with longer hair. Tears began to form and he looked up at the people in front of him unsure what to say or to even believe.

"I don't believe it." Naruto said but didn't give the photo back.

"Naru-"

"I don't believe that if I did have a family, that they wouldn't have come looking for me, I spend 4 years with the people who killed my parents-" He choked on the words, flashbacks of their dead faces appeared and he looked back at their happy ones on the photo. "-and another year with a another monster before I escaped, me, I did that on my own without a family." He said and finally handed the picture of the people he once knew and loved back to these people who also had tears in their eyes. "Whoever you are you're not my family." He said firmly and stiffly turned around and exited the house.

Running down the street Kyuubi still clinging to him he composed himself and was stopped by a body who had purposely crashed into him. Neither fell as Itachi pulled Naruto and Kyuubi closer to him, not letting go even as the upset fox tried to wiggle free of his grip.

"Naruto please, calm down." Itachi said and with one arm still holding Naruto around the waist he used the other to cup and pull his face up to him. Looking into the wet, blue eyes Itachi frowned. "What happened?" He growled annoyed that someone had upset his mate.

"Itachi-? What're you doing here- let go of me!" Naruto said and tried to squirm free again, Kyuubi himself wiggled free and watched as Itachi struggle to calm down the upset fox, he saw Sasuke and ran over to him, Sasuke let out an 'oumph' when the little fox threw himself at his leg.

"I'm here for my mate, who ran off. You didn't think I would chase you down?" Itachi growled in a way that said Naruto had scared him half to death. Naruto paused his struggle at the words and looked up at Itachi, his face was no longer the emotionless one he had run from instead it was showing annoyance, fear and passion.

Naruto sniffed and suddenly felt embarrassed Itachi was seeing him so hysterical and vulnerable. He couldn't believe Itachi was here, he looked behind him and saw Sasuke holding Kyuubi as well. "I don't understand." He said confused as to why the brothers were here. Instead of answering Itachi held him close in a hug, he squeezed tightly and let out a shaky breath knowing the fox was back with him.

"You're my mate, I didn't know you were so upset at the compound." Itachi said softly. Naruto was still in shock the brothers had come all this way for him and Kyuubi, he didn't think twice before hugging Itachi tightly and whimpering slightly at the contact he had missed so much over the last week. Itachi felt a possessive spike in him at Naruto's behaviour and pulled the fox into a passionate kiss, Sasuke and Kyuubi looked away awkwardly. "Why were you crying when I got here?" Itachi asked and pulled back from the fox ever so slightly.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth debating what to say, he still hadn't processed the events that had happened. "Someone- a lady and this guy, said they were my grandparents." He said and a whole new stream of hot streams began to trickle out, growing up it had just been him without any family or friends, just him and Kyuubi against the world, and now he finds out he has a family who have been living it up in luxury all this time, why didn't they save him? He kept asking himself.

Itachi and Sasuke were both shocked while Kyuubi was confused, if Naruto had found his family why was he sad? If Kyuubi had found Naruto after a long time he would be super happy!

"That's great." Itachi said. "I had some leads that you might have some living relatives in Konoha." Itachi said referring to where they were, Naruto looked up shocked and angry.

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura works on the council, she was assisting me in finding if you had any family. No leads were solid, I didn't want to get your hopes up." Itachi explained at the fox who was now standing away from him.

"That _woman_?" He asked his voice clearly saying he detested her.

"Yes." Itachi said. "That's all we ever spoke about. I know you wanted your own family, not just my own." Itachi said bitterly, sad that Naruto would never have been truly happy living amongst his wolf pack. He had always been worried the fox would go off looking for more and he had. Naruto felt annoyed at Itachi's secretive behaviour, but he also appreciated the way he had considered Naruto's need for a family outside the pack.

"Perhaps we should take this inside somewhere." Sasuke said interrupting the two. "It's dark and I could use some food."

Itachi nodded and looked around, he spotted what looked like a hotel and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist before they began walking towards it. "Well get some food and rest and talk about what we're going to do tomorrow. Although I'm warning you now," Itachi said and turned to look down at Naruto with his Sharingan active and an angry look on his face. "I will not tolerate you running away again. You are my mate. You and Kyuubi are as much as a part of my pack and any blood relatives. These things are not up for debate." He said and looked back up, never stopping their walking.

Naruto felt his insides spike with excitement when Itachi had said that, his dominating aura coming out in full force and making Naruto's submissive animalistic side jump. With all his emotions running wild over the last couple days it was a relief when his animistic side took over, everything was so much simpler.

They made it into their hotel rooms, Itachi paid for 2 rooms but said Sasuke could one to himself as he would watch to make sure Naruto wasn't going to run again. None apart from Itachi had ever stayed in such a place.

"I'll take Kyuubi to get some food so you 2 can...talk." Sasuke said awkwardly, knowing they had a lot to discuss and possibly argue over. When he and Kyuubi were gone Itachi turned to Naruto who said nothing.

"Naruto, listen I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I didn't know you were- umph!" Itachi said and fell back onto the bed when Naruto collided with him, his lips pressing firmly against his. Itachi was shocked, Naruto had never been so forward.

A moment later Naruto began to kiss down Itachi's neck with an intense hunger, his teeth biting into the skin and making Itachi hiss as much as he growled with lust. Itachi placed his hands on Naruto hips, he was straddling him and when Itachi didn't try to do anything else Naruto began rubbing himself against the older wolf. Naruto moaned while Itachi grunted at the pleasure it sent through him.

With the last of his resolve broken Itachi grabbed Naruto wrists and flipped then, spreading his legs so that Naruto's would be further apart and god how he loved it, Naruto was staring up at him with an animalistic lust in his eyes and Itachi's own dominant wolf side came out when he saw how submissive the fox was being, he was laid out on the bed, his shirt had ridden up and exposed the tan stomach. He didn't looked nervous or coy but completely ready to take whatever Itachi would give him.

Itachi quickly undressed him from the unfamiliar clothes and began kissing, licking and scraping his teeth over various parts of his flesh. Naruto moaned the loudest when he felt the wolf fangs against his skin, he was practically begging to be marked and mated. Apparently not wanting to wait he quickly snuck a hand into Itachi pants and Itachi hissed which turned into a moan when Naruto began to stroke him. It felt amazing and as he locked eyes with the little fox he could see Naruto was enjoying it too.

But, Itachi couldn't mate him here, not yet, not while he had been so vulnerable when he had found him. While on this train of though, which Naruto was trying to knock him out of, he recalled that Naruto wasn't even at the mature age. He climbed off of the young fox and took some deep breaths trying to calm down his wolf instincts that said to take the boy as he was.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked sitting up and breathing heavy, Itachi could smell the air was thick with Naruto's musky scent of arousal and he nearly whined at having to be responsible here.

"We can't mate, you're not old enough yet, you don't even know if you truly want this." Itachi explained grabbing his shirt which had been lost during their exchange of kisses.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said outraged and came to stand in front of Itachi. "I know what I want, I'm not a kid! Clearly you don't, you've been trying to mate me since we met and now you're not interested? Is it because of that pink-" He didn't get to finish his angry line of questioning as Itachi had grabbed him by the back of his hair and his waist, pulling him in close he growled a warning to Naruto to be quiet.

"You don't think I want to take you right here, right now? I would. I would mark you and I would not be gentle." Itachi growled once more, frustrated both sexually and emotionally. "I would fuck you until you couldn't walk and were pregnant with my cubs, but I need to know _you_ want this. There is no one else for me." Itachi said, his growl settling into a rumble as he pulled Naruto in for a kiss, this one much more gentle and loving than their previous ones.

Naruto kissed him back his heart fluttered at Itachi's words, he had never been wanted in the ways Itachi did and although he was young he knew this was the only man for him. If Itachi needed him to wait until he was mature he could handle that he supposed.


	9. It's Time

Thank you for the sweet reviews. I felt I flew through the first part but, lets be real, we care about the ItaNaru loving more than we do random conversations. Don't forget to review at the end!

* * *

The next day there was a loud knocking at the door and both Itachi and Naruto jumped up, Naruto from the bed and Itachi from the couch. The knocking intensified and they heard people outside whispering. Itachi gestured for Naruto to stay by Kyuubi while he opened the door. He had a kunai in his hand as he flung the door open only to see two older shifters whispering angrily at each other.

"-don't tell me what to do I'll knock as hard as I- Who are you?" Tsunade said tearing her eyes away from her mate and looking at the shirtless young male wolf before her.

"The better question is who are you?" Itachi said ignoring her question and replacing it with his own. She barged past Itachi who was slightly stunned at her strength, he didn't think a female would be able to push past him, he was like a wall! He growled and quickly turned blocking her way once more, only this time he was prepared for her strength and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell!" Naruto said loudly looking at Tsunade who looked as if she was a second away from ripping Itachi's head off, Naruto felt if she wasn't a female and a fox Itachi would've had her pinned to the floor by now.

"You know her?" Itachi asked and both he and Tsunade looked at him.

Naruto looked between them and then the sheepish Jirayia at the door. "I guess." He muttered and Tsunade forcefully pulled her hand from Itachi's grip.

"We came to explain things, to our _grandson_." She said stressing the word grandson for Itachi who raised an eyebrow at it.

"Are they my grandparents, Papa?" Kyuubi said tugging on Naruto's sleeve and looking at him happily and with a childish naivety. Naruto looked up at the occupants in the room annoyed that he would somehow have to explain this to Kyuubi. Tsunade was shocked to hear the words 'papa' escape Kyuubi's mouth, her grandson had a child?!

"No, Kyuubi, it's complicated." He saw the look of disappointment on his face and knew he might cry, Naruto and Kyuubi both craved family. "But-" He said and Kyuubi looked back up, big fluffy red ears alert. "-I guess, they'd be your _great_ -grandparents. _If_ they were my grandparents." He said mumbling the last part. He was happy to see Kyuubi look at them with a new kind of wonder and amazement, his little tail wagging happily.

"Naruto we came to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Jirayia said coming fully into the room. "Could we have the room?" He asked looking at Itachi. Itachi looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Kyuu, go with Itachi, you can get some breakfast okay?" naruto said and ruffled the little boys wild hair.

When the two of them left the 3 family members stood around awkwardly for a minute. "Well?" Naruto asked breaking the silence. Tsunade and Jirayia looked between them before Tsunade spoke.

"Yesterday you said, we hadn't come looking for you. When we had heard about Minato and Kushina deaths it was a week later, they had moved villages because they wanted to see more of the world so the news took time to get here." Tsuande said and took a deep breath, all 3 were solemn thinking about the couple that hadn't deserved to die. "We looked _everywhere_ for you, Naruto. Myself and Jirayia had nothing to go on other than it could have been hunters or a pack that hadn't liked foxes being near their territory. Even today we would always keep an ear to the ground but your name had never emerged." Tsunade said. "Why?" She asked

She was thinking about how he had kept such a low profile all these years, as Hokage she was connected to everyone and everything and she had never come across any blond foxes or the name Naruto, until she just so happened to bump into him.

Naruto looked around at the floor avoiding their eyes, so they had looked for him? He guessed he owed them the truth, his family he thought, his fathers parents. "I never wanted to be seen or heard of, I just guessed no one was looking for me. I always lived on the move, and I had people after me. There was an incident with a man named Orochimaru and I've always been worried someone in his pack might come for me one day." He said thinking about that horrid man, not many people knew Orochimaru and he were connected but there were maybe 2 servants who might have seen his face in the year he lived with him.

"Well Orochimaru's been dead for years, you have nothing to fear from him." Jirayia said, he was connected to all the goings-on of different packs surrounding their village. Naruto stiffened and thought about what to say before he settled on the truth.

"I know, well, I'm the one that killed him. I had to though." He added quickly trying to defend himself, not wanting these people to see him as a monster. "He was evil."

"Naruto he died almost 9 years ago, you would've been a pup." Jirayia said trying to convey some humour but dreading to think what he said was the truth. "Naruto you would've been 9." Jirayia added his heart pounding, there was no way a 9 year old child could have- would have had to do something like that.

"I was protecting myself. After the hunters who killed my parents had kidnapped me they sold me to Orochimaru a year before I killed him. I don't regret it and I won't feel ashamed for it." Tsunade couldn't take it anymore and in 2 strides she was hugging the boy, holding back tears.

After Naruto had told them the quick version of his life over the past 13 years and both Jirayia and Tsunade were crushed that they were never able to protect him.

"What about that wolf?" Tsunade asked. "He isn't...forcing you is he?" She asked and Naruto blushed red before stuttering out a 'no'.

"He would never do that! He's been nothing but kind to me and Kyuubi." Naruto said, he had also told them how he had found Kyuubi when he killed the 2 bear hunters, something both his grandparents had silently been proud and happy about, their son and his mate had been avenged but sadly they both still felt they should have been the ones to do it.

"Naruto we'll be honest, me and Tsunade have talked it over and we want you to live here, with us." Jirayia said cautiously. "It's a great village, most foxes migrate here, much like you, there are about 5- 7 including you and Kyuubi." Naruto was amazed, he wanted to meet them all, the words 'yes' were on his tongue but he remembered Itachi and Sasuke and Iruka and everyone back at the Uchiha compound.

"I-I can't, Itachi-"

"How well do you know the wolf? You've said you've known him somewhat over 2 weeks. We can offer you unconditional love Naruto, it haunts us everyday what happened to you and your parents, we don't wanna lose you again." Tsunaded pleaded.

It was a good point, he already felt such a strong connection to these people, his family, but he had a strong connection to Itachi too. His insecurities got the better of him again and he thought about all the better mates Itachi could have if he stayed here, he turned his hands over and looked at all the scars littering just this part of him alone. "I can't." He said again, softly this time. "I love him, even if he doesn't want me I don't want to give up so easily." Naruto said and looked at the sad faces of his grandparents. "I'll come visit." He said sadly, knowing it was a poor alternative.

Unbeknownst to them Itachi had heard Naruto's confession, he had nearly burst into the room when they questioned his loyalty to Naruto. He could also heard without seeing how much this decision had crushed Naruto, he wanted to give Naruto everything he desired but how was he supposed to do that when his grandparents had such strong ties here?

Wheels spinning in his head he looked down at Kyuubi who was watching him with curiosity. "Come along little one." Itachi whispered and picked the boy up. "We're going shopping." Itachi said and Kyuubi giggled. Itachi would give Naruto everything he deserved. Grabbing a grumpy Sasuke they made their way through the town.

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Tsunade asked tearfully, they were at the gate to the village and the two wolves and 2 foxes were ready to leave. Naruto looked at Itachi who had demanded they needed to leave today and nodded.

"Hokage." Itachi said addressing the woman who looked at him angrily, seeing him as the man who was taking her grandson away. "This is a lovely village you have." He said offhandedly and Kyuubi giggled before Sasuke shushed him.

"What of it wolf-brat?" She growled.

"I wondered if I might get your signature on some property?" He asked and handed her a piece of paper that requested his purchase of a large estate within the village that was rather run down.

"What is-? What?" She asked confused looking at the paper. Naruto's eyes too looked over the paper and he looked up at Itachi trying not to get his hopes up.

"'tachi said we could move here!" Kyuubi squealed after he had slipped from Sasuke's grasp.

"Are you being serious?!" Naruto asked.

"I am, we need to go home and begin the move. The main Uchiha's will all be moved here and whoever else wishes to follow, but the old compound will still be in use in case other don't wish to come. Although this village is a lot nicer and safer, even if this wasn't for Naruto I would still move my pack here." Itachi explained and Naruto looked up Itachi with a shocked face, which Itachi looked down softly at.

"Well- well of course I'll sign off. But wait how many wolves will be coming?" She asked, her pale blonde tail flicking back and forth. While she wanted to sign off she would also consider the other side of things.

"Around 10 wolves, Iruka and his mate will come but they are both deer shifters, possible a few others. None of which are dangerous, unless instructed otherwise. Most work on missions it's what the Uchiha pack has always done, and they are away often because of this." Itachi said.

Tsunade nodded, she would still look into who was coming but for now having wolves that were capable of missions was never a bad thing to have in the village, they would prove useful if ever there was a threat.

Without a second thought in her mind the Hokage signed the deed to the new Uchiha property in Konoha and smiled as she walked Naruto and the others walk off, knowing that they would be back soon enough for good.

Naruto scratched his arm as they walked, then his neck and stomach. He felt itchy everywhere and hated it, he walked behind Itachi and Sasuke and had asked Sasuke and Itachi to looked after Kyuubi as he was too tired to carry, but in honestly he felt strange and wanted to rip his skin open. Neither Uchiha noticed, every time they looked back Naruto would smile at them and they'd continue their quick pace back.

2 days later they had almost reached the Uchiha compound and Naruto's itchy skin was on and off, he also felt hot flashes that he put down to just getting hot when walking.

Itachi on the other hand, knew better, he could smell the fox, the musky smell had practically embedded itself in his skin and his Sharingan had not been inactive since he began to smell that the little fox was coming into maturity. He was on edge constantly, which Sasuke noted but still didn't understand, like Kyuubi, why he and Naruto were both acting strange.

Itachi was finally going to make the fox his, to mate him, to sink into the foxes wet entrance and- he cut his thoughts off becoming too frustrated by them. Every time he looked back at the fox he saw the discomfort flash across his face and he always smiled at Itachi as if to reassure him he was fine. They should have stayed in Konoha so he could take the fox right away without this awkward walk/run back.

Finally they arrived and they all breathed a sigh of relief, except for Naruto who gritted his teeth and just seemed as if he was relieved. He was too worried something was wrong with him, he thought about the things he'd eaten, if he had been poisoned and many other possibilities but nothing came to mind.

"Naruto can you come with me, Sasuke please take Kyuubi to Iruka." Itachi ordered and Sasuke didn't argue with his Alpha. Itachi pulled Naruto into his room, which Naruto had never seen before or even had the chance to take in before a very dominant Alpha was on him. Naruto whimpered and tried to push Itachi away, after a couple seconds Itachi pulled back and looked down at the sad and scared fox. "What is it?" He asked, his voice deep and rough with arousal.

"I think- I think I'm dying." He said andsunk to the ground breathing heavy. "Everything h-hurts." He said and hissed at a new round of pain coursed through him. Itachi was shocked and concerned, his maturity had been nothing like this.

"Naruto it's just your body maturing, I can smell it on you, all the other mature shifters here can probably too." He said bending down to try and comfort the fox. Naruto took in the news and scrunched up his nose.

"It doesn't feel right." Naruto whimpered, each word was laced with a high pitched whining noise, even if this was him maturing it felt awful, was Itachi sure it was supposed to feel like this?

"Hang on I'll go get Iruka." He said and kissed his forehead before he dashed off to find the submissive deer shifter.

"-okay but I'm no professional, Itachi-sama." Iruka said as he entered Itachi's quarters with the concerned alpha following him. "Oh, well it is maturity you're right." Iruka said upon smelling the room, although the boy curled up on the floor didn't seem usual. "I've never seen someone take to maturing like this. I'm not sure but it could have something to do with the walk back from Konoha or his body forcing him to mature earlier than it should." Iruka said evaluating the boy, it was rare someone would mature before their 18 birthday but it happened and he had heard it was painful.

"Why would he mature early." Itachi practically growled out at the man he knew was just trying to help. He picked Naruto up, who sucked up the embrace, and placed him on the silk sheets of the bed. "Shhh my mate." Naruto looked up at him and nodding, trying to smile.

"A number of reasons." Iruka said and didn't want to explain further but knew he would have to. "Some mature early if they are mated with, if they are stress or threatened or just because his inner animal wants him to. There's no one answer Itachi-sama." Iruka really hoped the alpha hadn't taken the immature fox before he was ready and had caused this.

"How long will it last?" Itachi asked and looked down at his mate, unknowing of Iruka's thoughts.

"I have no idea, I can ask around and look it up." Iruka offered.

"Very well, until then please inform Hinata to bring some wet clothes and whatever else I need to care for him." Itachi said sitting besides Naruto and trying to comfort him.

"Of course, right away." Iruka bowed before he exited, leaving the pair alone.

Soon Hinata was there bringing him the needed items as well as liquidated food since Naruto had no appetite but had to eat. It was midnight before Naruto had managed to fall into a normal sleep and Itachi had soon followed.

At around 5am Itachi felt the bed shifting and saw Naruto moving to leave. "What're you doing?" He immediately questioned.

"Using the bathroom, probably gonna wash too." Naruto explained and Itachi took him in, he was looking much healthier than before but his smell was even stronger, Itachi pushed down the need to mate and to claim in favour of nodding knowing Naruto probably needed to use the toilet after all this time.

Soon Itachi heard Naruto's wet footsteps walking under the manmade waterfall that fell into Itachi's modest sized private hot springs. Naruto meanwhile felt alive, more alert and his body felt much more sensitive.

He ran his hands over his body testing the new feelings that came from it, he decided he liked them very much. The feeling of his hands combined with the hot water running over his naked body made him want Itachi in here with him. He wondered what he would have to do to get the wolf in here. Before that though he reached down at his hard cock and stroked it, the pressure from his hand being hard but comfortable, he felt his arousal level spike and wanted Itachi even more. Let let out a long moan that was half a cry and half pleasure and suddenly Itachi was at the door, taking in the scene before him with every sense available to him.

"Naruto..." He growled, it was deep and possessive, he made Naruto weak. Unlike before when they had been in sexual situations Naruto felt the need for Itachi but he never felt a need like _this_. He could now smell Itachi quickly darted over, swooping him up. Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling his scent that was overwhelmingly lustful.

"Itachi~" Naruto purred/whined, he needed Itachi to touch him and Itachi needed to have him. To possess him and mark him, his wolf sharp teeth came forth without ever being summoned and Itachi raked them harshly over Naruto's neck. He moaned loudly and pressed his naked and aroused body into Itachi's who was still clothed. The marks from where his teeth had ran over is skin had started to bleed but Itachi needed more, firstly though he rid himself of his clothes as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down and into the most fiery kiss they had shared yet.

* * *

 _Sorry_ but we're ending it here for now. It's a cliff hanger, Naruto and Itachi are about to make it official, or will they? Find out in the next chap.


	10. The Damn Coyote

**A/N: sorry it's taken a couple days, I just got back home and haven't had a lot of time to write this. But although updates may take more than a day they're still coming!**

* * *

"Are we really doing this?" Itachi asked pulling back from their kiss and staring at the naked man before him. Naruto nodded and pulled itachi back in, his tail whipped back and forth before wrapping itself around Itachi's leg. "Turn around." Itachi ordered and didn't wait before he was turning Naruto and pushing him against the stoney wall. His hand travelled down the naked body and stroked his member a couple of times before it abandoned it in favour of squeezing Naruto's ass harshly. Naruto moaned once more and pushed back into Itachi, his butt rubbing against Itachi's naked crotch.

Itachi held his hips and allowed the action, he moaned quietly as he watch Naruto wiggle his butt further into his crotch, watching his cock slip between his cheeks and back out.

Naruto's eyes were blurred, his body was on fire and his mind was all instinct. Itachi had no idea the person in front of him wasn't the Naruto he'd come to have deep feelings for, he was high on hormones and didn't even know it.

There was a knock at the en suit door and Itachi growled, not about to yet anyone ruin this for him. "Leave!" He bellowed, his eyes shinning bright red, a hand wrapped around Naruto's throat. Naruto didn't even hear the noises around him, he jUst felt Itachi.

"Itachi-sama sorry for the intrusion- oh." A pink haired woman walked in, intent on finding Itachi naked and alone but she saw the blond that was with him, Itachi obviously seemed furious but Sakura had little care for that fact.

Itachi couldn't even make up his mind on how he was about to punish her for this, when he heard and felt a deep, feral growl erupt from Naruto.

Naruto saw Sakura as another submissive who was trying to steal his mate from him, before Itachi could stop him he tore from his grip and changed into a large fox. Sakura gasped as she saw the boy turn into a giant beast, she didn't specialise in fighting but she knew how and had been itching to fight the fox since he got here and disturbed her mating attempts with Itachi.

She slammed the door shut quickly, trying to give herself a moment to change into her coyote form, it was a dull brown which is why she preferred to stay in her half human form as people tended to notice her more for her pink hair.

As she changed Naruto burst through the door and tackled her, they both rolled through the thin wooden wall of Itachi's bedroom and into the street. Both unlocked from the other and circled the other, assessing the best way to attack.

Naruto's fur was dampened but he still looked ferocious, his teeth were sharp and glistened as he growled at his opponent. He knew the female coyote wanted his mate, the mate who had chosen him; he knew this because if she didn't she would have submitted to him by now.

Now he had to defend his position as Itachi's only mate and show the pack that their Alpha's future mate was not to be challenged and could protect his own, otherwise no one would respect or accept him.

Sakura jumped at him and Naruto dodged her, as she went to fall besides him he bit into her hind leg and immediately she was crying loudly. Naruto's inner fox was the one doing all the work, the human Naruto sat behind the bars of his consciousness.

He knew this was bad, he shouldn't be attacking her no matter how in the wrong she was. It meant he'd be reinforcing the 'dangerous fox' stereotype and causing an uproar in the pack. But the fox had control, and he hated the pink haired demon.

While Naruto was distracted fighting himself, Sakura bit his underbelly form her position on the ground. Naruto cried out loudly before he saw red, he locked his jaw around the coyote's neck and threw her across the floor and away from him. She whimpered and someone ran over to her, saying something Naruto couldn't catch she transformed while the woman who had been speaking to her wrapped a blanket around her.

Meanwhile Naruto's stomach continued to bleed slightly, spilling droplets of blood quickly onto the floor. He looked around for Itachi, his mate, and couldn't see him. Panic set in as Naruto started to freak out about where he could be. Fox-Naruto was still in charge however and he began sniffing out his mate who was standing with Naruto's kit and his brother.

Itachi watched him approach not sure what to say. He now had trousers on and a screaming child in his arms demanding to go to Naruto, however by now he could see Naruto was more beast than man and didn't know that he could trust him.

Naruto lustful smell had also gone and was now overtaken by rage, a bitter smell to Itachi's nose. Itachi watched as Naruto transformed from fox to half human and panicked as he didn't want his pack seeing his future mate in such a way, Sasuke felt the same and threw his cape at him and Itachi wrapped it firmly around Naruto's body, being this close to Naruto he could smell all the blood on him.

"Naruto your eyes." Itachi said, taking in the circles which were still blue but had red now running through them. It looked as if a beautiful blue pond had had blood spilled into it and was floating around. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and began to kiss him, Itachi still shocked gently pushed him back and looked at the blood dripping from the wound on Naruto's stomach.

Itachi realised this wasn't Naruto and wondered what had happened, he didn't even care that Kyuubi was screaming at Naruto from Sasuke's arms who was holding him firmly, or that he had a potentially life threatening wound. Itachi did something he never wanted to do to his mate and activated his Sharingan. Within a moment Naruto was limp and unconscious in his arms. He had used his family powers to put the fox to sleep, normally this method would be used against an opponent as it traps the person in their body. They can see and hear what's happening to them but can't do anything until the effects wear off. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but this is for your own good."

He gently lifted him and carried him to Naruto's room since Itachi's was ruined. "Sasuke call the doctor and Iruka please. Kyuubi you can come with us." Itachi said and Sasuke let up his hold on the child, he ran froward and held his Papa's hand which was limp and hanging down while Itachi carried him.

After the doctors examination he told them that the wounds on his stomach weren't serious but he shouldn't do anything to reopen the wounds, Itachi thought about their almost mating and cursed, he would never be able to make love to his mate with his fresh cuts. He cursed Sakura for interrupting them, how dare she walk into his room without permission and even go as far as to open his en suit door? He growled thinking about the disrespect she had shown both him, as her Alpha, and Naruto as his mate.

"Itachi can I speak with you?" Iruka asked, after looking Naruto over. Itachi nodded and gestured for him to follow him outside.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, Iruka looked worried and nervous.

"Well from Naruto's symptoms and what you've told me, I think he may be under some type of...fever." Iruka tried to explain.

"So he's sick?" Itachi asked unsure what he meant.

"Not sick it's more of...Under the stress he's been dealing with, and the sudden and early heat, I'd say his more animalistic side felt it needed to take over. It's not uncommon but it does usually end in more bloodshed." Iruka explained, he had looked in books and asked around and all the signs had pointed to it. "I would say his body is fine but his mind is what needs help." Iruka said sadly.

"So today, earlier in the bathroom when we nearly..." Itachi asked after already having explained what they were about to do before Naruto attacked Sakura to him.

"I'm not sure, it could have been all Naruto or it could have been the fox. Only Naruto really knows." Iruka said feeling useless he couldn't offer more or help the distressed couple.

"Okay, thank you for your help."

Naruto didn't wake up from Itachi's spell until the next day, he slowly opened his eyes and when he realised he was in control of his body he jumped up, not caring for the pain that came from it. "Papa!"

"Naruto be careful!" Itachi said rushing up from the sofa, naruto looked around wildly and recalled the day before. He was frightened, these past 24 hours he had been watching from inside himself as his body attacked Sakura and had been picked and prodded at by a doctor. He also remembered how Kyuubi and Itachi had talked to him while he was unconscious.

"What happened? How did you do that?" Naruto asked looking right at Itachi.

"Naruto I'm sorry but it had to be done, please sit back down." Itachi asked calmly. Naruto took some deep breathes before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Kyuubi rushed over and climbed up, sitting next to him.

He wasn't mad at Itachi, he was happy the man had stopped him. He had embarrassed himself, damaged Itachi's things and hurt that coyote. He remembered how the fox had shifted into a naked human and began kissing Itachi, he blushed deeply out of embarrassment. "Ohmygod." He said. Then he thought about his bath before he attacked and how he and Itachi nearly had a perfect moment together, they had nearly mated! He was both happy and sad at the thought.

Itachi, on the other hand, was embarrassed for himself. He assumed Naruto's fox had taken over before their almost mating yesterday and was ashamed he hadn't noticed and had almost taken the fox. No one in their pack blamed Naruto for what happened, some were scared but they all would have defended themselves in a similar situation, you would be seen as weak if you didn't.

"About yesterday I-" Naruto began and it looked like he was in pain, either from his wound or the memories Itachi had no idea.

"Say no more, we don't need to talk about it. I'd rather we just forgot any of it ever happened." Itachi said quickly trying to avoid feeling more ashamed. Naruto was confused, what did this mean for them?

"A-All of it or...?" Naruto asked trying to see whether the Alpha regretted the bath time activities. Itachi looked up and knew Naruto was searching for answers. Itachi said nothing and began picking up books Kyuubi had thrown around. "Do you regret it?" Naruto asked, hurt but not trying to let it show. Itachi stared at the book in his hand not wanting to face Naruto questions right now. "The bath do you regret what we nearly-"

"Yes, yes I regret it! I'm sorry, I didn't realise you weren't you." Itachi said, an angry tone to his voice at himself and not at Naruto.

"That was me." Naruto practically whined, upset that Itachi was clearly upset and hurt that Itachi could regret such an intimate moment.

Itachi looked up, his mouth hanging open and looked up at Naruto who was moving towards him. "I wanted it, I-I still do. But only if you do." Naruto said, putting his feelings on the line and hoping Itachi would return them. Naruto stood as Itachi, still kneeling on the floor, wrapped his arms around Naruto waist very gentle and kissed his wound.

"God yes, Naruto." He stood up and looked down at the slightly smaller fox. "This time we'll do it right."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys like and review this chapter**

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto but until we know that this fever is over I can't allow you and Itachi-sama to be around each other." Iruka explained to Naruto that seeing Itachi again may cause him to act out and everyone agreed that they didn't want anymore unexpected fights occurring.

"Iruka honestly I'm fine! I'm over it I swear." Naruto whined and frowned at the older man

"That's what you told me yesterday right before you tried to jump our alpha." Iruka scolded. "No more leeway, Mister."

"Fine I'll just stay locked up all day-" There was knocking at the door and Naruto and Iruka both looked over. Seeing Iruka wasn't going to get it Naruto stood and swung it open. "O-oh Uchiha-san." Naruto said heart racing.

"Hn. Good evening Naruto, and just Fugaku is fine." Itachi's father nodded at him politely before coming into his small room. "Iruka." Fugaku acknowledged before sitting on the cream sofa.

"Um would you like tea or something Fugaku-san?" Naruto asked trying to find his manners and wrapping his head around this man being polite to him when he never seemed fond of him before.

"Green tea please, if you have it." Fugaku paused and Naruto hurried to the little adjoining kitchen. "I suppose you're wonder why I've come to pay you a visit? Well I just wanted to say that I was very impressed with your fight with the Haruno girl. Actually I've also been watching some of your training and I wanted to thank you for all your help with my son- Sasuke." Fugaku applauded him. "I'll admit I didn't like the idea of a fox being in our midst but Sasuke passed his basic training with flying colours and I have you to thank for that."

"Oh! He did?" Naruto said coming back in while the kettle boiled. "I'm so pleased, I bet he's over the moon." Naruto finally looked less tense and genuinely happy.

"Yes he doesn't like to show it but he is. Itachi was right to put you in charge of his training. Unlike his decision not to severally punish Sakura, that girl had no right to cause danger to you or the pack with that attack." At this all men looked annoyed at the thought of the danger.

"I suppose." Naruto said loudly from his place making the tea. "But I can't fault her, I'm surprised more women and men haven't attacked me for the right to Itachi." Naruto came in carrying a tray with a teapot and 3 cups.

"Yes but they all know to respect Itachi's decision." Iruka spoke up. "They know it'll cause more harm than good."

"It's strange, this pack and big villages like Konoha all act more human than animal. Like I said I was expecting more people to fight me but they didn't because their human side reigns superior. Honestly, it's strange." Naruto said offering his perspective, ever since he had came here he was having a hard time adjusting and crushing down his animal side more often.

"That's half the reason Itachi chose not to punish her, it seems you swayed him not to." Fugaku said giving him a side ways look through barely open eyes as he sipped his tea. "Since I stepped down I've been more reserved, running the pack is a stressful job. I didn't enjoy the kind of man it turned me into, and I do not wish to see the same thing happen to my son."

"Of course, everyone wants to help him anyway they can." Naruto rushed out.

"Hn, some more than others. The move to Konoha has rocked everyone." Fugaku said looking directly at Naruto.

"I never once asked Itachi for that." Nauto looked shocked at the sudden change in conversation and tone.

"But he wants to give you all these things even at the expense of the pack." Naruto anger boiled slightly and he paused before he answered.

"Fugaku-san, I get what you're saying but Itachi has his own mind. If he didn't think it was best for the pack he wouldn't have done it. I'm not controlling him, as if anyone could." Naruto said, respectfully giving him a piece of his mind, he felt pride knowing that Itachi was making such a bold move and that no one could control him.

"Itachi was born here, we've all lived here for over 30 years and he suddenly wants to up and move everyone. Tell me Naruto-san do you really believe this wasn't influenced by you at all?" The stern man accused.

Naruto bit his tongue, he was fine with coming back here and living here but it was Itachi's idea to move everyone. He wouldn't be made to feel guilty especially after Itachi had told him all the political reasons as to why it would be a good idea to move. That's it, he would reason with Fugaku. "Have you spoken to Itachi about this? Because when I did he told me that Konoha was safer, further away from threats and had better supply links than here. Even if I didn't want to move there I would because it would be better for _everyone."_

Fugaku was silent for a moment as he sipped his tea before he calmly answered. "Very well, I'll speak to Itachi about this." He put his cup down and stood. "Also, congratulations on the job Naruto-san." Fugaku said extending his hand for him to shake; Naruto smiled and took the hand.

"Huh, wait what job?" Naruto said suddenly registering what Fugaku had said.

"Why the training instructors job of course." He said a small smile playing on his face, he had wanted to be the one to deliver the news to see what the boy would do.

"But- who's instrutor? Sasuke's?" He questioned quickly as Fugaku moved to the door.

"Hn, the academies instructor, along with our other 3 instructors. For now though you'll only be teaching members of the pack that attend the academy. Thank you for the tea, Naruto-san, Iruka-san." And like that Fugaku made his exit, happy to know he had shocked the boy.

"Oh my gosh, Iruka! I'm an instructor." Naruto said happily before realisation sunk down his mood. "Oh god... I'm an instructor..."

* * *

Itachi was very displeased, he could smell Naruto all over the compound. It seemed he was always one step behind seeing Naruto out and about, he felt everyone in the pack was playing a part in keeping them from seeing one another. He took a deep breath and felt relaxed and tense at Naruto smell hitting his nose once more.

He was completely over this fever thing, it was just Naruto's heat he knew it was. And he was also done with this him being 18, Naruto knew what he wanted and Itachi _definitely_ knew what he wanted so why was he being tortured.

Currently he was in his teenage room since his was still being repaired from the fight, the room was full of dark colours and pretty much plain since as a teenager he spent most of his time training, on missions or with Sasuke. He had no memories of Naruto in this room unlike his old room, and his old bathroom. "Ugh." He fell back onto his black bedsheets and covered his face, he wanted to hurt someone or something. That was it, he would take on some missions that involved killing or maiming, an evil look played on his face, yes he would skip out on the paper work that came with pack leader and do something more hands on.

In his office Itachi looked around. "Nara, where are the open mission cases?" He asked, Shikamaru worked here as basically a paper pusher, at times he would work with the tactical team in establishing plans but since times were slow he worked happily here in a job e could sleep freely.

"Eh? Oh Itachi-sama, they're in the cabinet." He said before his head fell back down to his arms.

Itachi shifted through the documents, 'no, no, no, maybe...no, n-yes. This is the one' He flipped through it, happy to see it involved getting a local group of criminals out of borderline of their territory. It didn't say what their crimes were just that they were a major threat, he especially liked that it said 'by any means necessary'.

He memorised the details before putting the folder in the 'complete' pile, confident he would get the job done. Not sparring a thought to tell anyone where he was going he grabbed his weapons bag and left the compound, once outside the walls he took a deep breath and felt relieved that he couldn't smell Naruto and could focus on the job instead of Naruto's pull.

It was night before Naruto was told Itachi wasn't in the compound, his heart jumped and he stood up ready to fight someone when Sasuke was there calming him down. "Don't worry he's probably out training or something." Sasuke said, he was unaffected by Itachi's disappearance which made Naruto more angry.

"Why aren't you worried! No one knows where he is!" Naruto said panicked.

"Because I know he's the strongest person out there, he's our Alpha we all trust him, we've all seen him fight you should be more worried about whoever he runs into." Sasuke said amused at Naruto's worrying. Iruka walked into Naruto's room holding Kyuubi and shut the door behind him.

"Hi guys, in case you were wondering about Itachi's whereabouts-"

"We are! Where is he!?" Naruto interrupted.

" _Well_ he's out on a mission, Shikamaru said he stopped by the office and headed straight out after." Iruka looked at Naruto and tried to hide his smile, he and Itachi could be so cute about each other sometimes. Iruka let down the little fox and he ran at Naruto happily, trying to cheer him up.

"Oh." Naruto said feeling stupid at his behaviour, of course he was out on a mission. "But he'll be back soon right?" Naruto asked again and adjusted Kyuubi in his lap.

"Shikamaru doesn't know which mission he decided to take, so I can't tell you when he'll be back. But I do know he wouldn't leave for a long mission without telling anyone." Iruka reassured.

Elsewhere Itachi had just slashed the throat of the last of the 4 men, the case file wasn't lying when it said to use any means necessary, they had been 4 hunters. He looked around at the cages, they were small and the shifters in them had cuts, bruises and some had obviously been here a while as they were very skinny. His heart hurt painfully at their scared looks, this is where Naruto and Kyuubi had been at one time in their lives.

He carefully went over to the cages, altogether there were 3 people he could see. "I'm going to let you all out now and I would appreciate it if none of you attacked me. I'm not trying to hurt any of you." He said hands up in a peaceful manner before he reached down to the first cage; it was a large male jaguar and as soon as the cage door was open he ran out and into the trees, seeing that he wouldn't be coming back he moved onto the next cage.

It was a large cat like creature, from its spots he would say ocelot but he'd never seen one before and couldn't say if it was. He opened the cage quickly and she walked out slowly and clearly in pain, Itachi looked around and found some clothes, he put them in a pile and seeing the ocelot wouldn't attack he moved onto the last one a strange looking animal he'd never seen or could identify. When the cage was open he crawled out and transformed into a red headed man, he put on some clothes much like the ocelot.

"Thank you, I'm only disappointed you didn't leave any alive for us to kill." The redhead boy said.

"Likewise." The ocelot-woman said, her voice seemingly painful to use. Itachi passed her a water bottle and she gladly gulped it down. "Thanks."

"I'm going back to my pack now, you can join me if you'd like I understand if you don't." Itachi offered, he looked around for the jaguar that ran off but couldn't see any sign of him.

"Why help us further, you've done enough." Ocelot woman asked wearily.

"My own mate was kidnapped by hunters so I have a soft spot, also I think he'd kill me if I didn't at least offer you his help, which he'll gladly give." Itachi said, he could see them relax slightly and knew they wanted to come with him. "My name is Itachi."

"Temari." Said the female. "This is my brother Gaara." Itachi looked between the two seeing that they looked very different but didn't say anything.

"Well my pack isn't far from here, come with me." Itachi started walking but saw Temari struggle before she had even taken a step. He sighed. "Here." He said holding out a his arms in a sign that he would carry her. Gaara looked mad at the idea but knew he wasn't big enough or strong enough to help her so he said nothing. Putting aside her pride she fell limply into his arms.


	12. Peace

Surrounded by wolves and familiar scents in the compound meant that Naruto and many others could tell right away when a stranger had entered inside.

It was 3am but Naruto was still up waiting to hear if Itachi was back from his mission yet, Kyuubi had fallen asleep hours ago much like Sasuke. So when Naruto smelt strange scents mixed in with Itachi's he jumped up out of his room out of sight of his sleeping guardian Iruka and towards the gates. He panicked when the overwhelming smell of blood hit him but soon he saw Itachi looking alive and well, but with blood splatters all over him.

"Itachi!" Naruto called and slowed down his approach when he saw the woman in his arms and the man by his side, he looked at them all with confusion.

"Naruto." Itachi said taken back to see him here at this hour, however the guards were not surprised as they had seen Naruto every half hour asking if Itachi was back yet. "Guards please take our two guests to the medic, Naruto what're you doing here?" Itachi asked passing the woman who was barely conscious to one of the guards while Gaara watched over their every move. Naruto jumped at Itachi as soon as Temari was out of his arms.

Then he recoiled as if Itachi had burned him and hit him as hard as he could in the shoulder. "What the hell, Itachi! You think you can just disappear like that." He said angrily, his eyebrows coming together and fury all over his face. Itachi's hand was on the shoulder Naruto had just abused and was clearly confused at his mates behaviour.

"I was on a mission." He stated.

"So it's okay for you to disappear without a word but not me, huh? I hate you." He said sadly, quickly trying to cover his emotional outburst he changed the subject. "Who are they?" But before Itachi could process anything Naruto was off, doing a slight jog to the guards and the siblings.

"I'm Naruto, what happened to you guys?" He asked looking over them both. The redhead was skinny and very angry looking while the blonde was even worse, they were both littered with cuts and covered in dirt. Naruto tried to get a better look at Gaara's face but he kept it downwards. "Hey do I know you?" Naruto asked looking him over, perhaps he had met him in a village or in passing but felt he should know him.

"I doubt it." Came Gaara gravely voice, it almost seemed like it didn't belong to him, he had the voice and body language of a man twice his age.

Suddenly Itachi was spinning him around and pulling him towards his larger body. "You think you can just hit me, say you hate me and think it's okay?" He growled out, Itachi's hand was fisted in Naruto's hair pulling it. Naruto couldn't help feeling extremely aroused at his actions, he didn't even fight him or explain why he done those things, he just stood there waiting excitedly for Itachi's next move, his body slowly leaning Itachi's. Itachi looked him up and down hungrily before kissing him passionately, Naruto swung his arms around itachi's neck and pulled himself as close as he could get to him.

Itachi took control and walked them backwards into the shadows and against the wall to the compound. "Where's Iruka?" Itachi said lust clouding his mind, he didn't even remember he was covered in blood or promised Naruto a proper ceremony before they consummated their union.

"He's asleep in my room." Naruto's eyes were closed and he barely pulled away from Itachi's lips to answer, the lustful tone sent spikes of pleasure all through Itachi's body and he was imagining all the dirty things Naruto could say to him in that exact same tone.

"Lets go to mine." Itachi pulled away and looked down at Naruto waiting eagerly for his answer. He had waited so long for someone to slip up so that he could have Naruto again.

"What about those two people?" Naruto asked, their existence coming back to him when he saw all the dry blood on Itachi's body.

"They'll be fine, I saved them they're just happy to be free."

Naruto stepped back out of itachi grasp. "Free from where?" He asked with his expression turning sour. Itachi sighed, knowing that his erection would be doomed to be dealt with alone another night.

Itachi stepped towards Naruto and swept his hands down his arms before grasping his hands. "My mission was to check out a threat on the border, there were hunters-" Naruto physically flinched but said nothing. "-I killed them and rescued those two and another man but he ran off as soon as the cage was open." Itachi said summing up the nights events.

"I should go..." Naruto said looking over at the makeshift medical centre where Gaara and Temari had gone in. Naruto looked back at Itachi sadly. "And you should get clean and sleep."

"I know, come here." He pulled Naruto into his chest and held him, soaking in his scent and body warmth before sighing and letting him go. "Tomorrow we're planning the ceremony." Itachi stated and Naruto laughed at the serious look in his eyes. "I don't know how long I can keep waiting." Naruto whined at the implication Itachi wanted to mate that badly with him, it was an involuntary whine but Itachi's eyes sparked and he growled pulling Naruto into a fierce kiss, Itachi's hands pulled Naruto's hips towards his own, Naruto felt the large, hard erection dig into his lower belly and he went limp in Itachi's arms.

Then Itachi pulled quickly away. "Go now, before I change my mind." Naruto looked disappointed but knew they couldn't get too caught up right now. As much as he wanted he couldn't run off with Itachi, Iruka would kill him.

Naruto entered the brightly lit room of the medical centre and saw the redhead sitting next to the blonde woman who was in bed asleep.

"Hey." Naruto said as he approached, Gaara looked up at him before looking back at his sister. "So, um, I didn't get your names earlier."

"Gaara. This is my sister Temari." Gaara said shortly. Naruto came closer and took the seat next to him, looking over Temari as the doctor took her pulse and examined her.

"I'm Naruto, I'm not sure if I already told you that." Naruto mumbled rubbing his head, he paused thinking of what to say to get Gaara to talk to him. "How long did the hunters have you guys?" Gaara turned and regarded him coldly, looking him up and down.

"None of your business, _Fox."_ He said coldly, clearly not interested in talking with him. Naruto took it in his stride, the comment hurt but he wanted to be understanding, he decided talking about himself may be the way to get them to trust him.

"They had me for 4 years, not the same hunters as you guys though, different ones." Gaara's shoulders tensed but he said nothing. "Then they sold me to this really evil guy, I kinda wish I had just stayed with them when they did, yaknow?" Naruto paused, thoughts of Orochimaru always took him to a dark place, he was just happy he had killed him before Orochimaru could fulfill the promises he said to him every night, 'you know in my culture a boy is matured at 14' Naruto almost forgot Gaara was sitting next to him.

"What happened? How are you free?" Gaara asked, he was looking straight at Naruto and he hadn't even realised.

"Oh, I killed him, then I followed the my hunters and killed them. It's kinda grim but at least they're gone from the world now."

"You?" Gaara mocked once again looking at the blond submissive boy before him.

"Yes, me! I'll have you know I'm one of the best fighters here." Naruto stated, he didn't know it for sure but he was pretty confident. "So, I told you mine, wanna tell me yours?" Naruto asked carefully, trying not to overstep his boundaries.

Gaara looked back at his sister and was quiet for some time as he watched her breath steadily. "My father was a hunter, as you can see Temari and I are half siblings, we have the same father though. He was supposed to hunt and sell my mother but instead they fell in love, I never knew her but Temari tells me she was a wonderful person. My father blamed me for her death as she died giving birth to me, he gave me to his associates the day I was born and I was in their care for a few years."

"God Gaara that's terrible." Naruto couldn't say anything else, fully emerged in the horror of the story.

"Yes well, they took good enough care of me, they were the parents I never had but they were killed for that- for being kind towards the _prey_ so I was taken from them and given to a nasty bunch." Gaara said and stroked Temari's hand again, hoping she would wake up. He turned back to Naruto and looked at him, clearly thinking. "Hmm I knew a fox once, you look kind of like him but he didn't have your markings. Anyway soon Temari found me, I didn't know who she was but she stormed in, they knew her as one of their own, a hunter, and welcomed her, she drugged them and took me."

"And she left the others?" Naruto asked shocked at the twist that this woman was a hunter.

"Yes and I'll never forgive her for that. She claimed she didn't want to anger them further but they still came looking for us. They didn't find us for 10 years, but a couple months ago they did and they did this to Temari for betraying them." They both were silent for some time.

"Well they're dead now, there's no coming back for them." Naruto reassured.

"I'm thankful to your mate for that, but that doesn't mean we're safe. Our dad and his 'friends' are still out there."

"Well then stay here, it's safe and I'll do anything to help." Naruto offered.

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes. "No offence but you can't offer something like that. These people are dangerous."

"You don't think I know that, I killed 2 bear hunters alone, at 15 no less. And I want to see them all dead." Naruto said a fury burning behind his eyes.

"Thank you for the sentiment but we've only just gotten here, we may not even want to stay." Naruto nodded understanding he needed some space. Naruto stood and Gaara did the same, Naruto eloped him in a large hug as Gaara struggled.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow. People like us have gotta stick together, yaknow?" Naruto said happily as he nodded and walked out.

Gaara watched him go and looked on confused and dazed, tears swam in his eyes. Naruto's overwhelming kindness shock him and with the nights events he finally broke down when the doctor left the room.

Naruto left and looked around at the quiet compound, only the guards were awake and he could smell Itachi and knew he would be in his room, possibly asleep. He had missed him so much and didn't understand why everyone was keeping them apart, it was only making it worse.

Knowing Iruka would be mad at him he walked towards his future mates scent, as he approached he wondered if he'd even be welcome. But he didn't care, he needed Itachi, he could hold off on sex but he just needed to be with him.

Quietly he opened a door to a room he'd never been in and became very nervous at the unfamiliar territory but he could smell Itachi and no one else so he knew it should be safe. It was pitch black and as soon as he stepped in he was pressed against the door with Itachi's body raiding heat onto him. "Naruto...What are you doing here?" He asked, Naruto's eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked up at Itachi, his hair was damp and was loose falling over his shoulders and touching his own cheeks.

"I wanna stay here, with you, before Iruka puts me on lockdown again." Naruto gulped and took in the pale, muscular, naked chest before him, he was wearing black boxers and maybe Naruto couldn't hold off on the sex thing. Itachi smiled warmly and pulled naruto into him, kissing his temple and forehead.

"Of course, come on lets sleep." Itachi said, walking with Naruto in front of him, Naruto huffed at his 'sleep' comment and Itachi laughed quietly. Naruto happily got into the bed and stripped himself down to his boxers. He was pulled backwards into Itachi's awaiting chest and they both sighed feeling at peace together at last.

Naruto wiggled to get comfortable and thought he could feel something hard near his butt but ignored it, that was before Itachi gently pushed his groin into his backside and Naruto knew he was rocking an hard-on. Itachi continued to do this gently and without conviction a couple more times before they both fell asleep exhausted from the day.


	13. Plans

**This chapter is dedicated to lifesocool and SleeplessForest27,** thanks for the reviews guys

* * *

"Iruka-san they're in here." Naruto and Itachi both awoke groggily only having a couple hours sleep before the door was rudely pulled open and daylight pounded their eyes.

"Make it stop." Naruto mumbled not registering that Itachi's father was watching the two huddle closer and further away from the light.

"Ahem." Fugaku tried to rouse them but nothing happened, "Iruka will be here any second, I would at least suggest some clothes, itachi." The man said and this time he got a reaction, Naruto jumped up which woke Itachi up and he looked around trying to figure out why his dad was in his room. He lowered his large black ears and growled at his father who was watching a half naked Naruto run around, the other man rolled his eyes and walked outside.

"He's gonna kill me, Itachi." Naruto whined trying to pull his trousers on. Itachi went over to him and pulled him back down into bed and threw the covers over them.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Itachi said letting his eyes drift shut once again, Naruto whined again and tried to get free.

" _Well what is going on here?"_ Iruka said charging into the room with Kyuubi running behind him giggling thinking Iruka was playing a game.

"We found you, Papa!" He screeched loudly while jumping on the bed, Iruka looked at Naruto starting to fuss over Kyuubi and hugging him while Itachi watched with his head still on his pillow clearly very tired. He could smell no... _mating_ had gone on and was happy for that but he couldn't let him off for sneaking out like that.

"It's good to see you're back, Itachi-sama, but Naruto you know the rules we didn't set them for fun." Iruka scolded.

"That was my fault, Iruka-san." Itachi spoke up, unhappily dragging his body up into a seating position. "I didn't mean to worry him and it seems he stayed up waiting." Itachi sighed knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep and decided he might as well recall last nights events now. "Father could you come in?" He requested.

"I hope you're about to explain our two new guests?" His father gave him a look that said it better be a good excuse.

"Yes, I was checking out the threat on the South-West border and found some hunters, I have no doubt they were probably after some of the cubs what with being so close so I killed them. They had Gaara, Temari and another in cages, the third ran off but Gaara and Temari agreed to come back. They probably have good information of possible threats after travelling with them. Also, it's not like they couldn't use the help." Itachi said finally, he needed to make everyone aware they weren't a threat.

His father was quiet some a moment, even though Itachi was the Alpha now he still relied on his fathers judgements, he trusted him and knew his experience was invaluable. "A smart move, they may know how many more hunters there are and if any will come looking for them." His father said nodding his head.

"I can go talk to them a bit more, Gaara already told me a lot of stuff last night." Naruto said offering his help.

"That's a good idea, he'll relate and trust you more than any of us." Fugaku spoke once again, Itachi looked at him and realised his father had forgotten he wasn't in charge of these decisions anymore. "Then Itachi you can-"

"Father." Itachi said interrupting him and giving him a stern look. "Enjoy your retirement, I will come find you if I need your guidance." He knew it might have seemed like a harsh shut down but he couldn't have his father getting power hungry again just after he had seemingly returned to his normal self.

After Naruto had dodged Iruka and made himself presentable he made his way to Gaara and Temari's room, the nurse told him she had given them both the all clear and they'd been moved to a guest room. Kyuubi walked happily beside him, having to hurry to keep up with Naruto and holding his hand for support.

Naruto knocked on their door a couple of times before he heard a grunt from inside, he assumed this was Gaara's version of 'enter'. "Hey guys, how ya doing?" Naruto asked happily seeing Temari and Gaara sipping on tea.

"Good thank you." Temari replied politely while looking at Gaara for answers as to who he was.

"This is Naruto, the one who I was telling you about. I don't know who the kid is." Gaara said studying Kyuubi, they both looked at each other oddly, Kyuubi was amazed to see someone else with his hair colour and smiled standing behind Naruto at him.

"This is Kyuubi, my son." Naruto said proudly. Gaara looked at him like he was insane and Temari looked between them before nodding her head, not saying anything, unlike Gaara who had no qualms about being straightforward.

"How is that possible?" Gaara asked not believing Naruto who didn't even look as if he had matured could produce a child.

Naruto felt defensive against their looks and picked Kyuubi up. "When I..." He looked at Kyuubi. "...Got rid of those bear hunters Kyuubi here was their prisoner, he was just a baby. We couldn't find his biological parents, I assumed they were killed like mine before they took him." He said stroking Kyuubi's long hair.

"Oh, we didn't mean to pry!" Temari said, glaring daggers at Gaara for asking such a personal question.

"No it's fine, ya'know our pasts aren't that great but right now we're doing great." Naruto said smiling warmly at them. Gaara couldn't look at Naruto and had settled for staring into his tea cup. "I came here to find out if you know anything about other hunters in the area, or threats or anything that might help us if someone should attack." Great now Gaara felt even worse, thinking he had put their whole pack in danger. He looked back over to Kyuubi and saw the little boy smiling at him, he had put this little boy in danger.

Temari ran a hand through her hair which was down for a moment. "Where are we now?" She asked.

"The Uchiha compound, West of Konoha and a mile North of the Yodo river." Naruto said, he watched Kyuubi wander over to Gaara and watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I don't mean to worry you but this compound has been the talk of a lot of hunters, as you might know they would do anything to get their hands on an Uchiha child but know it's stupid to try and do that. As for hunters, there are none near here now Takao and Toru are gone, hunters tend to stick within a territory and don't get on well with one another. I would suggest going back and getting rid of their bodies so that people can assume they're still alive somewhere, otherwise hunters will try to move in." Temari said, even though she was weak she had a spark in her eye that showed she was as strong as ever.

Naruto gazed over to Kyuubi and saw he was showing Gaara his animal book. "-this is an, an ant- ant-ta-"

"Antelope." Gaara said looking at the picture in the book, Kyuubi giggled and repeated it to himself a few times.

"He's very cute." Temari said gushing over Kyuubi, Gaara was trying to push him away as Kyuubi tried to get closer to him on the couch.

"Isn't he?" Naruto said also looking at him fondly, he found Gaara's behaviour funny as he seemed very uncomfortable with the child trying to attach himself to him. "Okay, but back to business. Is there anything else you know?" Naruto asked once more.

"If you had a map I could show you the territories of other hunters, it might be outdated but chances are pretty good they're still there. They don't tend to switch up things." Temari said.

"That's a good idea, I'll tell Itachi and he'll send someone to help you map them out." Naruto said smiling warmly at Temari, he liked this woman, she seemed very genuine and clearly she cared a great deal for her brother to risk everything and save him.

Itachi, on the other hand, was being crowded by planners and flowers and wanted to claw his ears off his head. He had told Iruka he wanted to beginning planning the ceremony but didn't expect to be thrown in at the deep end like this. "What did you expect? It's the _Alpha's_ mating ceremony!" Iruka huffed. "I've written a letter to Naruto's grandparents asking them to invite whoever they see fit and get back to me ASAP with a list."

"Great I'll go get a messenger to collect it right away." Itachi said patricianly running out of his office. When he was safe he took a couple of deep breaths, he opened his eyes and smelt him before he saw him, Naruto walking over with Kyuubi.

"Ah Itachi! Just the fella I was looking for." Naruto smiled. "Temari said if someone with a map can help her out she can outline some of the hunter territories." Itachi smiled at Naruto, having that information would be very helpful to the pack, it would also make a good sign of solidarity between other packs in the area.

"I'll get Shikamaru on it right now." He said and leaned down for a quick kiss. Turning back into the entrance to his office he grabbed Shikamaru and pulled him out of the madness.

"Boss thank God." He said eyes wide.

"I need you to go to room 3C, there's a couple siblings that were rescued from hunters last night that are going to help us map out the territories of other hunters." Itachi said. "Take a couple of maps with you." He added as an afterthought.

"Anything to be free of them." Shikamaru joked, he nodded to Naruto before going and getting to work.

Naruto was confused and tried to look behind the wall that was Itachi but every time he tried Itachi blocked his view. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Nothing my little Fox." Itachi purred while he caressed his cheek.

"Hey stop that! What's going on?" He asked again, he carefully looked around before he faked right and went left, skillfully getting past Itachi. However, before he could enter the office Itachi pulled him easily back by his shirt collar and pulled him into his arms, he held the struggling fox tightly and smiled at his attempts to get free.

"It's a surprise." He said and kissed the top of Naruto head.

"Let me go!" Naruto said, his curious nature getting the better of him, Itachi held on more firmly but feeling Naruto's body move against his was making him very frustrated.

"I suggest you stop wriggling, or I'll do something we'll both regret in front of little Kyuubi." Itachi's deep voice whispered right next to his ear, he immediately stopped and with a clear mind he could clearly feel Itachi had become aroused during his struggle. He whined pitifully, his body becoming hot and hormones coursing through him. "Stop that." Itachi ordered.

"Stop what?" Naruto said his breathing heavy.

"Stop...smelling like that, and looking at me like that." Itachi's face was covered in pure need and Naruto rubbed himself against the man, wanting him to give in already.

"Itachi~" He whined, "Let me go then." He said and Itachi's bones went to mush at hearing his name like that. He complied and let him go. Only to realise he had been outsmarted, again though before Naruto could reach the door Itachi grabbed his collar and held him back.

Itachi growled at Naruto and Naruto shrunk back, although it was a ploy he was still very turned on and every time Itachi growled at him it made him want him more. Itachi leaned in close to Naruto's face "You made me do this." He said before he opened the door to his office slightly. "Iruka." Itachi called loudly into the room.

Dread ran through Naruto like an arrow. "Itachi, no, please, I was kidding-"

"What is- Naruto- Wait." Iruka could immediately smell that Naruto was letting off all types of pheromones and from the annoyed look on Itachi's face and his hand on Naruto's shirt collar he knew he had been up to no good. "Why do I put up with this?" He mumbled and grabbed Naruto's shirt himself and began to drag him back to his room, Kyuubi ran along side them asking what Itachi and Naruto had been talking about.

* * *

"I think Kyuubi-chan like you Gaara." Temari said and landed a punch on her younger brothers shoulder.

"Shut up." Was all Gaara resorted, ever since Temari had woken up she'd been nothing but annoying and chipper.

"C'mon admit it, he was adorable, Naruto-san was too." Temari laughed at Gaara's expression, he was clearly disgusted his sister thought Naruto was adorable. Not that he wasn't but damn she should find someone her own age.

Temari and Gaara both looked at the door when they heard loud knocks. "Come in." Temari called loudly, perhaps a little too loudly.

Shikamaru walked in with some papers crammed under one arm and a hand on his ear. "Gee woman, wanna keep it down." He said as he came in, a sleepy expression on his face.

"Excuse me?" She squawked, offended by this stranger.

"I was at the door not the other side of the compound." His tone was casual and he clearly didn't care about the beautiful woman whose fury was being directed at him.

"You think you can ju-"

"Sit down, Temari." Gaara demanded covering his own ears. "He wasn't wrong, do you wanna keep it down?" He said angrily. She bit her tongue and sat back down, screw these guys a couple of idiots is what they were.

"I'm only here to map out the information you gave Naruto-san." Shikamaru said, although his tone was bored he was intrigued by the anger woman, normally he would think she was troublesome but as he watched her turn from angry to serious he began to wonder about her.

"Right, well do you have a pencil?" She asked, she had hobbled over still visibly injured and in bad shape but she pushed forward. If it was Shikamaru he wouldn't leave his bed for weeks, months even if people let him.

It seemed his Alpha had finally brought him something that could challenge him mentally, after all he could only play so much Shogi.

* * *

 **Hey, reviews are way more than welcome, I love reading them all they bring me joy and untold amounts of happiness**


	14. Bathtub

**Warning - this scene is very much M rated. You can probably just skip the whole chapter as it doesn't have a lot of plot in it.**

* * *

Naruto was in the bath, he punched the water as if it had offended him and glared at it, ears set back against his head. How much longer was Itachi going to make him wait?

'Lets see, what day is it?' He asked himself. 'Thursday the...oh the 8th' He was taken back, his birthday was in just 2 short days. His eyes lit up, soon he would be matured and what reason could Itachi give then to not take him. He swallowed hard when he thought about it, he had little idea about how it would work.

He knew he was submissive, he knew that when he became aroused he wanted someone to touch him, recently he found himself wanting to explore his hole, he hated the fact he wasn't sure what mating entitled but how could he? He'd been on the run most of his life. He thought it must have something to do with his hole though, for every time he became aroused around Itachi he wanted to be touched there.

Deciding to test his theory he let his hand travel down, skimming over his body through the water. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Itachi's hands touching him.

Soon reaching his entrance he was half erect and felt the area around his hole. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant, deciding he liked it he continued on and pressed a finger to his entrance. He let out a silent gasp when it slipped in, taking his other hand he reached down and began to stroke himself. He sucked in a harsh breath at the pleasure, he had masturbated before but never with a finger in his hole.

He felt pleasure run all the way through his body, he imagined Itachi doing this and moaned. The hand on his dick picked up its pace when suddenly there were loud, angry knocks at the door.

He squeaked and jumped, causing water to overflow onto the floor. "Shit." He cursed.

Next he heard growling from behind the door. "Naruto." It was Itachi, he sounded angry, he had growled out his name and Naruto looked around panicked and trying to find a towel. Picking a blue one up he wrapped it around his body and unlocked the door.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered, looking at the angry face of his soon-to-be-mate. He breathed in Itachi's scent and his own body pulsed with hormones, it was laced with arousal.

"I could smell you from my office." He said fully opening the door and charging past him. He surveyed the room and his fell on Naruto's soaked form, he groaned and looked up to the heavens.

Naruto laughed awkwardly, his face red from he heat of the bath and embarrassment. Itachi walked back over to the door and slammed it before locking it. "What were you doing in that tub?" Itachi asked, his arms circling Naruto's waist and bringing him flush against him. Itachi looked feral, his Sharingan on and his eyes moving back and forth eagerly taking in each minor movement of Naruto form.

"Nothing! I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me." Itachi growled. He grabbed the towel from around Naruto's hips and pulled it off.

"Oi-"

"Were you touching yourself? Were you thinking of me?" He demanded, he started littering kisses down Naruto's neck, Naruto stretched his neck out and grabbed onto Itachi's clothes. His erection was back as if it had never left and his legs itched to wrap themselves around Itachi. He didn't know why, he had never wanted to wrap his legs around someone before, then he remembered his hole and how good it had felt, he wanted Itachi to touch him there.

He whined at the thought, all these kisses were just building up his frustrations, he wanted to be touched more but he didn't have the nerve to ask. "Itaaacchiii" He whined pitifully, Itachi broke away from his neck and looked at him, silently asking what he wanted. Naruto couldn't reply with words though, so he pressed his lips painfully into Itachi's, wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and pressed his body against Itachi's dominant one.

Itachi loved it, Naruto throwing himself at him like this. Itachi let his hands travel down Naruto back before they squeezed his buttocks, Naruto moaned and pushed himself into Itachi more and whined once again into their kiss. Itachi was breathing hard at Naruto encouraging him. He decided some touching would be fine, he could hold off on going all the way, right?

Itachi hoisted Naruto up and growled happily at the way Naruto's legs came around him, Naruto from his new position looked down happily at Itachi and began kissing him again. Itachi laid him down on the fur mat and began tracing kisses down his chest all the way to his hip bone.

Naruto was in heaven, his legs spread open for Itachi and Itachi gazing at him with nothing but lust on his face. He felt Itachi's hand travel down his side to his butt cheek and caress it. Naruto pushed down, watching Itachi with fascination. "We can't- we can't go all the way, Naruto." Itachi said, barely getting his words out.

"O-Okay, just please." Naruto said. Itachi nodded and kissed his stomach again, this time his kisses led to Naruto erection and he took it in his mouth. Naruto hissed with pleasure and began to pant more heavily, his wet ears were flat on his head which was thrown back with his eyes shut.

A moment later he felt what he assumed was Itachi's finger at his entrance, it was slippery and Naruto pushed his butt downwards, begging for it with his body. Itachi slipped a single finger into him and groaned around his mouthful. He let Naruto cock fall from his mouth and came up to kiss his mouth, the finger still moved in and out of Naruto with ease and that's all Naruto really cared about. "God, Naruto, you're so wet." Naruto thought that was a strange thing to say, of course he was wet he had just been in the bath after all.

Itachi continued to dive the finger in and out of him while they kissed harshly. Naruto's instincts told him to touch Itachi, so he snaked a hand into his pants and touched his member. He groaned and detached himself from the kiss to undress Itachi. Soon he was naked too and Itachi laid on top of him, Naruto felt, by chance, that Itachi's member was almost perfectly lined up with his hole and moaned, he pushed down trying to empale himself on Itachi's member before Itachi hissed and in a shock moved away from him.

Naruto watched him, completely embarrassed, and sat up quickly. He looked to the side awkwardly.

Itachi's heart was pumping widely, he had almost done it, it would have been so easy. He looked at Naruto who was now sat up and wrapping his arms around his knees. Fuck. He saw the look on Naruto's face and cursed himself again, he looked so rejected.

Quickly sliding over to him he pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, he was hesitant at first but kissed him back. "We can't do _that_ yet, Naruto." Itachi said. "Gods but I would give anything to be in you right now." Itachi said against Naruto's lips, this stirred Naruto who took a sharp intake of breath.

And like that it was as if the small interruption had never happened, Itachi had 2 fingers in Naruto and a hand around his member in no time. Naruto was a writhing mess on the floor, he bit down on his arm trying to quiet down the moans and pleas that were erupting from him. This was all too much for the small fox, so when Itachi leaned down and began sucking on his nipple he screamed loudly into his arm and came, shaking heavily.

Itachi felt the walls of Naruto entrance clench and unclench around his fingers, he felt his cock pulse and throb for release but ignored it. He picked up a towel and wiped Naruto down. Itachi knew he would have to take care of his problem by himself and stood up after placing kisses all over Naruto's sweaty head.

As he stood Naruto sat up onto his knees and looked up at Itachi, Itachi looked down questioningly at him but Naruto just placed a kiss to his hip. He sucked in a breath and looked down again, was Naruto going to- Oh god. Naruto had licked a line from the base of his cock to the head and took it in his mouth. Itachi brushed the hair out of Naruto's face and placed his hands in his sunny hair.

Naruto's heart was beating widely, he wondered if this was okay, Itachi had done it to him and he had liked it. He bobbed his head and closed his eyes, strangely he really enjoyed doing this for Itachi, he liked being on his knees in a completely submissive show of affection towards his almost-mate.

He wrapped a hand around the bottom half of Itachi's member and pumped it. He knew Itachi was enjoying this which excited him, the hands in his hair tightened and he let his hand explore Itachi's ball sack which was very firm. He caressed them and let his mouth go from his member, he tenderly licked his balls and stroked Itachi's member quickly knowing he was close. After he was done with his balls he wrapped his lips back around his member.

Itachi took control and began to thrust in and out of his mouth, unable to stop. He tugged at Naruto's hair trying to tell him he was coming but soon he exploded with a loud groan mixed in with a growl, his teeth were sharp, his canine fangs digging into his lip and all his senses turned right up. Half way through his orgasm Naruto had pulled off his member and some of Itachi's cum had landed on his face and chest.

After Itachi came down from his high he looked down at Naruto and dropped down to kneel. Naruto face was red as he grabbed his towel and wiped his face clean. After a moment while Itachi came down from his high Naruto asked: "W-Well?" He looked expectantly at Itachi.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I mean, are we..." Naruto trailed off, Itachi still had no idea what he was asking.

"Are we what?" Itachi prodded and adjusted them so that they were sitting comfortably. Naruto huffed and looked around, avoiding his eyes.

"Mated. Are we mated?" He asked an angry tone to his voice, he was embarrassed he had to ask, he felt he should know but he didn't. Itachi's eyes widened, surely he knew that wasn't mating?

"No, mating is what we almost did before I moved away." Itachi said, he smiled sadly at Naruto and pulled him into his chest. "Mating is sex, it also involves me biting your neck throughout it to create a mark that will stay there forever." Itachi said, he didn't think Naruto was stupid for not knowing but he could definitely tell that Naruto was feeling that way.

"So sex is when you...put _that_ into my...ya'know?" Naruto asked. Itachi laughed lowly and Naruto felt offended he was laughing at his question, he began to move away in anger but Itachi held him tightly.

"Yes it is, I can give you a book that explains everything if you wish?" Itachi offered, this seemed to simmer Naruto down who nodded.

"I always thought I knew what it was, from things I've heard, I thought... Never mind." Naruto said stopping himself mid sentence when he realised how stupid he would sound.

"No, go on, I won't laugh." Itachi promised.

"No." Naruto said determined, even though he sounded sure he cuddled into Itachi's chest happily and slightly sleepy.

"Please?" Itachi said, he wanted to know these things, he wondered what else Naruto had little knowledge of.

"... I thought, well, when people said 'be inside' I didn't know it meant there. So when we did the... mouth thing I thought it could be that- but only for a second." Naruto confessed. Itachi shook his head and squeezed Naruto hard.

"You have so much to learn, Naruto." Itachi said hugging him and closing his eyes, he was very sleepy all of a sudden and felt he could sleep here, with Naruto in his arms. "We should probably get up." His body still stayed still though.

"Yeah probably." Naruto agreed and paused for a second. "Bed?" Naruto asked hopefully. Itachi looked down at his face and how in the world could he say no to that?

"Lets go." Itachi said, he groaned when he stood, helping Naruto to his feet they walked to the double bed.

* * *

 **Well tell me what you thought and _please review_ , thought I'd give you all some lemon, ya'll deserve it**


End file.
